Broken Hallelujah
by Lady Dragoness
Summary: Something has happened to Kurt, and now it is up to Blaine to figure it out in time. Can he salvage their friendship or maybe it will turn into something more? Possible Klaine, warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Blurbs: **

**Summary: Post Blame It on the Alcohol, Something has happened to Kurt, and now it's up to Blaine to figure out what has happened and salvage their friendship. Or will it turn into something more?**

**Warnings: spoilers, cursing, angst, abuse, rape, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee  
**

"_Yup, I'm gay. One hundred percent gay. Thanks so much for clearing that up, Rachel."_

Kurt kept replaying over and over in his head what had just happened. Blaine was gay, he was right all along. But why did the pit in his stomach remain?

"_I would say "bye", but I wouldn't want to make you angry."_

The fight, how could Kurt forget? Of course, the damage was done. They had fought over something so silly. Blaine had asked Kurt to be supportive, because Blaine was doubting himself and his sexuality. Yet, Kurt had thrown Blaine and his idea of bisexuality to the wolves. Now Kurt hoped he could at least salvage their friendship. Blaine had helped Kurt through so much, and Kurt had come to really value his friendship. Over the months Kurt felt his feelings grow into something more, and singing those flirty duets only seemed to fuel the flames. Even though Blaine knew he was gay, it was becoming more and move obvious, Blaine did not feel the same way about Kurt, no matter what he did. Or maybe he didn't make his feelings obvious enough? He thought that their conversation prior over Valentine's Day had made his feelings known.

"_Let me be clear on something, I really, really care about you. I don't want to screw this up."_

Kurt tried to fight back tears. It had happened again. Once again he had fallen for someone who did not reciprocate the feelings. Or maybe Finn was right, maybe he was just a creeper when it came to love. He couldn't never have anyone reciprocate the feelings because he just made them feel uncomfortable. Maybe he was more like Karofsky than he had originally thought? He barely registered Rachel kissing him, mumbling on about being inspired. He faked a smile as she turned and left, leaving him in line. All he wanted to do was run, leave and never look back.

"_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

Why did Teenage Dream have to come to mind right at this moment? An even better question, why hadn't he left yet? Maybe, there was just a small portion of him that hoped that when Blaine came back,everything would work out. Now that Blaine was gay they could rekindle back to the _When Harry Met Sally_ moments.

"Hey" Blaine's voice came from behind. "Where did Rachel go?"

"She said she had to leave, something about being inspired by songwriting." Kurt said curtly.

"I see, I am glad she took it well at least," Blaine said. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered cursing himself, " Just something in my eye." Blaine gave him an incredulous look like he did not believe him. "Look Blaine, I just wanted to apologize for the other day, I was way out of line."

"Kurt.." Blaine started to say but Kurt cut him off. "You are right, I should be more supportive. It was not my place to judge. And I really do value your friendship. You have been nothing short of being a great friend and mentor these past few months. At any rate I should probably get going, got a big test in Dr. Curtis's class on Monday. I will see you later."

"Yeah.. See you." Blaine said. Kurt didn't take anytime in leaving, right now he felt numb. He just wanted to get out of there and away from Blaine. Mentally cursing again himself for tearing up.

When he got outside, Kurt breathed in slowly, sucking in cold air, almost wishing that Blaine would chase after him. But he knew it was all in his head. There really was no _When Harry Met Sally_ for Blaine and him and there never will be.

True to his word Kurt started heading back to Dalton, if anything he really DID need to study, and keep his mind off things that were going on. He hoped at least there was a spare room that he could study, hopefully the Warbler's room was empty. Walking through the halls of Dalton almost felt bittersweet.

"_Come on, I know a shortcut." Holding hands, he felt Blaine pull him through the halls of Dalton towards the senior commons. _

Kurt shook off the memory quickly and walked into the Warbler's room. He was relieved to find it empty. Although they did not have practice, sometimes a stray Warbler could be found in the room practicing harmony with the other members. Most of the students at Dalton had either returned to the dorms or had gone home. Kurt liked to study here because he felt as if he could concentrate more. Kurt quickly unpacked his books and sprawled them across the table. He picked out his notebook and pens and highlighter. He sighed at the massive amount of homework and studying he had to get done. Dalton in comparison to his old school, loved to challenge their students, but with that challenge came a lot of work. Opening up his chemistry book and notebook, he quickly got to work. He put his earphones in and quickly put his Ipod on shuffle. Bad idea, the first thing that came on was Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. He put it on shuffle again and was pleased when it came to Mozart, now that was something he could handle.

He didn't even hear the door open or look up for his book until he felt a strong arm on his shoulder, gripping tightly. He looked up and felt the color drain from his face. The one person he wished he would never have to see was in the room holding a gun.

David Karofsky.

Kurt felt his chest tighten, he took his earphones out, trying to remain calm, but he could feel himself shaking.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt asked. He was amazed he could find his voice at all. How did he find him in the first place?

"So this is where you have been hiding huh?" Karofsky jeered. He moved his head closer so it was just inches from Kurt's and poked the gun into Kurt's ribs, " I want you to barricade the door. " Kurt didn't move. Part of him wondered if he could take the bully on, part of him didn't even want to try.

"Move." Karofsky yelled. Kurt jumped and did as he was told, he shut the door gently and moved some chairs around so that they were blocking the door. "Lock it too." Kurt hesitated, afraid of what locking the door would entail. "Do it," Karofsky commanded. Kurt then locked the door.

"Now take off your blazer and that shirt," Karofsky ordered still holding the gun. Kurt complied, fumbling nervously with his tie, followed by the buttons of his blazer and shirt. He felt himself growing more apprehensive of Karofsky's intentions.

"Now come here, we need to have a little chat." Karofsky ordered licking his lips. Kurt did what he was told, he was afraid to do otherwise. He did not like that look in Karofsky's eyes, of longing and lust. He shuddered as Karofsky cupped his face with one hand, still holding the gun in the other. "Now why did you leave me all alone, Kurt? I heard from your brother that you had moved to Dalton, it kinda figured you would move to a school that screams homo explosion."

"Finn, Finn would never do that." Kurt felt himself shake even more now. " He swore, he would protect me."

"Well, some brother he is. He told me where to find you. Wanted me to apologize. But I am not here to apologize, I am here to make sure that you get the message that even though you are at a different school, you are still mine."

Kurt decided in that moment to make a dash for it, he lifted his knee in attempt to knee Karofsky, but Karofsky was faster. He grabbed Kurt's knee right as he was going in for the kill and pulled it upward, throwing Kurt onto the ground. Kurt let out a cry of pain as his back connected with the floor. Karofsky threw his gun aside and was now sitting top of Kurt, knees on either side of Kurt's torso with duct tape in hand. Karofsky's weight ontop of him made Kurt feel sick. He struggled still as Karofsky grabbed his wrists and trying to duct tape them. The bully duct taped Kurt's hands over his head.

"Now you will be quiet, or I will have to hurt you and I would hate to do that to you Kurt. Well, not really. As much as I would love to hear your screams, I would hate for us to be interrupted." Kurt shut his mouth as Karofsky put a piece of duct tape over Kurt's mouth. He also pulled out a pocket knife and pressed it gently against Kurt's arm leaving little cuts.

"I will mark your pretty face until you bleed like a stuck pig if you struggle," he threatened now checking the bindings. Kurt struggled a little underneath the shift of weight. "Now, Now," Karofsky taunted, " we all know you want this." He cut again into Kurt's arm, and Kurt automatically stopped struggling.

Karofsky took the opportunity and began attacking Kurt's neck with kisses, followed by sucking and biting. He moaned slightly through the tape as Karofsky bite down and sucked on his shoulder. "Oh do that again,please," Karofsky grunted ecstatically, grinding into Kurt's stomach. At that moment Kurt hated himself for moaning, for his body reacting the way it did. Karofsky moved downward, making a trail of bite-marks as he continued down Kurt's chest and stomach till he reached his pants. He began to fumble with the buttons.

Kurt shut his eyes as he felt his pants and boxer briefs come off. He felt the tears forming, now knowing the full extent of what was to come. He tried to move his legs together but Karofsky pushed them apart.

"Gosh Homo, you are beautiful," he cooed. He began to fondle Kurt. but Kurt just kept his eyes shut.

"You know Hummel, the fact that you are getting hard, tells me that you are enjoying this. I always knew you were a little slut."

"I hate you Hummel. I hate that you make me want you, the way that you strut around in those tight jeans." He heard a zipper and opened his eyes to see Karofsky standing over him without any pants or undergarments on, his member out and fully erect. Kurt once again moved his legs together but the move was futile. Karofsky moved to a kneeling position and pulled his legs apart again. Kurt felt something thick rubbing against his entrance.

Moments later, Kurt screamed in pain through the tape, he felt as if his lower half was being torn in two. He could feel the blood dripping down his thighs as Karofsky began to thrust into him. Karofsky grunted in pleasure and began to moan, and started moving faster.

"God you are so tight. Who knew that a whore like you could be so tight?" Karofsky jeered again between moans.

It went on for an eternity until finally Karofsky climaxed. He laid on Kurt for a few moments. "God that was a good fuck, Hummel. You are a damn good fuck toy."

Kurt just laid there and tried to curl on his side but with no avail. His lower half was in too much pain to cooperate.

Karofsky grabbed the knife. "Now to make sure everyone knows you are mine." He took the knife and began to carve into Kurt's stomach. Kurt screamed through the tape again with no avail.

"Now there is no question, you are my property. And you will clean this mess up. And if you tell anyone or if anyone finds out, I know where to find you and I will kill you. Or maybe I will just find your little prep boyfriend and cut him till he bleeds to death. I could make a portrait with his blood, how does that sound?" Kurt did not answer.

"You got that?" Karofsky threatened, applying pressure again to the knife against Kurt's stomach. Kurt nodded, letting more tears fall freely. "Good. We will do this again sometime soon." Karofsky cut the tape and then left, leaving a broken Kurt behind to clean the mess.

**Author's Notes: Spoilers for Orginal Song: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED IT.**

**HOLY KISSING KLAINE BATMAN! :D THAT IS ALL!**

**I don't know when I will be able to update but I will try as soon as I can. Please review and critique. Thanks so much! **

**P.S. I will explain later how Karofsky knew where to find Kurt at Dalton.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Blurbs: Thank you everyone, for the reviews, alerts and favorites. And I am so sorry for the mix up.  
**

**Summary: **Something has happened to Kurt, and now it is up to Blaine to figure it out before its too late. Can he salvage their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?

**Warnings: **Language, angst, harassment, allusion to rape, etc.

**Words: **1812.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, if I did it would rain Red Vines, A LOT. :D And I do not own A Very Potter Musical. (Which there is a reference to it somewhere, mega kudos if you find it!)

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch,_

_And love is not a victory march,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken _

_Hallelujah _

Kurt didn't move for the longest time. He didn't want to, it hurt too much to move. But he knew that he had to move otherwise he would be found. And no one would ever know what happened.

_It didn't happen. _

Finally, he got up. He felt his body protest with pain against the movement. Kurt could feel his legs shaking against his weight.

_It didn't happen_

He grabbed his clothes and started to dress, moving slowly as his body continued to protest. He winced as he pulled up his underwear and pants. He decided that he would not put his tie back on. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

_It didn't happen. _

He grabbed his books and began to shove them back in his bag, followed closely by his notebooks.

He could not help but notice that a certain putrid smell still lingered in the air.

_It didn't happen._

He winced again as he sat down in the seat of his car, refusing to pay attention to the fact that he backside was screaming in pain.

_It didn't happen_

He was glad that no one was there when he got home. His father was still at work, Finn was at Glee practice and Carole was grocery shopping. Kurt didn't think they could handle their questions at this moment. He quickly put down his bag and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He stripped quickly and turned on the water, letting it run until it got near scalding hot. Steam began to fill the bathroom. He jumped in and quickly started to scrub, trying to get rid of the fifthly feeling that plagued his body. He watched as the water turned into a pinkish color as it circled around the drain. He felt tears fall mixing in with the shower water.

_It didn't happen._

He put the towel on quickly and frowned as his clothes on the floor. He picked up his white shirt, his frown etching further into his face as he spotted the splotches of blood on it.

_It didn't happen._

He threw the shirt and underwear quickly into the closet. He would figure out what to do with them later. Luckily his blazer and pants did not have blood on them. He hung the pants and blazer up quickly and shut the door. His eyes traveled downward until the came across something carved into his stomach, two letters etched near his underwear-line, _DK_. He felt his breath quicken, no longer being able to handle the pain. He could feel the edges of his vision start to darken. He could not catch his breath. He fell into the bed as a wave of nausea hit, letting the unconsciousness take hold.

_It didn't happen. _

He didn't wake till he heard a knock on the door.

"Kurt?" Came a gruff voice from the other side. It was his father. "Dinner is ready."

He could not let his dad see him, not right now. He had to think of an excuse. " Dad I am not feeling too good, I think I am just going to go to bed. My stomach can't hold food right now."

"Are you okay buddy? Can I come in?" His dad asked. Kurt was thankful that when he fell down, there were no bruising on his face. Yeah, that was what happened, he fell down. He climbed underneath the comforter and brought the comforter up to his neck. "Yeah come in."

His dad came through the door, worry etched into his face. He walked over to Kurt's bed and put his hand on Kurt's forehead. "You seem a bit warm, maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow."

"Dad I am fine, I am sure it's just a twenty four hour bug. I will be fine by tomorrow." Kurt said.

"Okay buddy, just get some sleep okay." Kurt nodded as his dad turned off the light and closed the door. Kurt felt himself fall back into sleep not long after.

_It didn't happen. It didn't happen. It didn't happen. _

_He was back in the Warbler's practice room. He could feel the hands touching him all over, groping him. His breath on his ear, his legs being pulled apart. Kurt tried to scream, but he couldn't, he just struggled. He felt hands on his neck now, constricting his airways. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. _

_I am going to kill you._

Kurt!

_You fucking told, I can't believe you fucking told. I told you what would happen if you told. _

KURT!

_He saw a body lying there in a pool of blood, but it was not just anyone. It was Blaine. His eyes open in shock. _

KURT!

_Someone was shaking him as he was being strangled. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. It was all over. He had lost. _

KURT!

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up. He felt tears start to emerge from his eyes and he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath again. He looked over and saw a glimpse of Finn's concerned face through the moonlight. Kurt laid back down and covered himself quickly, moving the comforter back up to his neck.

"Kurt are you okay man?" Finn asked concernedly.

"Yes Finn, it was a nightmare, everyone has nightmares," Kurt said sarcastically. "I am sorry if I woke you."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Finn asked again, a little more timid this time.

"I just had a dream. I was singing in my underwear on stage and everyone was booing me off and throwing tomatoes at me," Kurt lied. "I am sorry again if I woke you."

"It's okay, I was just worried. Goodnight Kurt," said Finn. For a second there, Kurt worried that Finn did not believe him. He quickly got rid of that thought and tried to get back to sleep.

_It didn't happen._

The next morning at breakfast, Kurt decided to make some toast real quick and head out the door. He was glad that it was still colder out and he could get away with wearing a scarf. Also he got up a little earlier to make sure he was up and out before his dad and stepbrother were awake. He did not want to face his brother or father this morning. He grabbed a glass, filled it with water and grabbed some aspirin. He took the medicine quickly before anyone could walk in on him.

"Kurt are you feeling better?" Came a voice entering the kitchen. Kurt turned around to see Carole smiling at him with concern. "Your father said you were not feeling good. And Finn said you were having a nightmare last night."

"Yeah. I just had one of those bad fever induced nightmares. I am better today," Kurt answered.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, I can't afford to miss a day. Too much work to make up. And besides, I feel better," Kurt said biting into a piece of toast.

"Okay hon, I hope you have a great day at school." Carole said kissing Kurt on top of the head.

_It didn't happen. _

The school day went by slowly. He had thought he had heard Blaine calling his name out in between classes, but he kept going. He did not want to see Blaine right now. Kurt was dreading the Warbler's practice today. He didn't know what he was going to do about practice. He did not want to go back into that room. No wait, he tripped, that's right. Nothing happened.

_It didn't happen._

He was shocked to hear a ping of his phone during the study hour. He thought he had turned his phone on silent. He grabbed his phone out of his bag. He frowned slightly, not recognizing the number. He regretted opening the message instantly.

"_Hey thanks for the god fuck. You are such a tight little whore. Can't wait to fuck you again you little slut." _

He deleted the messaged instantly.

_It didn't happen. It didn't happen. It didn't happen. _

Classes had finally ended for the day. Words could not begun to express how happy he was. He could feel the effects of the aspirin start to wear off and the pain return. Now he just had to get through the Warbler's practice and then he could go home and curl up in bed. He was also relieved that his test had been pushed back to next week. But he still had a lot of papers still to write.

He walked into Warblers practice and sat down in the back, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Also he wanted to be far away from the spot where he tripped. When he saw Blaine enter, he looked down, hoping that Blaine would not see him. No such luck. Blaine walked over, concern etched in his face.

"Hey are you okay? I called you in the hall earlier and you didn't respond. I thought things were okay after the coffee shop. Also did you get my text? You didn't text me back," Blaine babbled on.

"Yeah, sorry I have just been busy. You know, studying and all," Kurt answered.

"You sure? I thought the test was pushed back till next week," Blaine sounded almost disbelieving.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I still don't have other things to do," Kurt said coldly. Kurt was happy to hear the gavel seconds later. Blaine sat down beside him, still throwing concerned glances his way. Kurt ignored it.

"Today we will be singing Pink's classic song, 'Please don't leave me.' We will have Blaine singing the lead with us doing background vocals," Wes boomed, hitting his gavel. Kurt could swear that if Wes was able to marry that gavel, he would. " On that same note, we would like to say we have a sex addict in our midst. Somebody had sex in the Warbler's room yesterday. According to the janitor they left a nice puddle of their lovemaking for him to cleanup."

Kurt felt his breath catch. _It didn't happen, It didn't happen_. He tried to not draw attention to himself. He fell yesterday. That was all. That was why he was in pain. He would just need to take more aspirin when he got home.

"We would like to find out who this is, for this kind of depravity will not be tolerated." Wes continued. "If you have any information on this, please tell us."

The other Warblers started looking at each other and murmuring. Kurt gripped his chair tightly, trying to come across with a shocked expression.

"On another note, we are pleased to announce that Vocal Adrenaline lost their sectionals and thus are out of the competition. Since they were the top of their game last year, we are glad they are out now," Thad stated proudly.

"Their performance was dreadful, I must say. I was embarrassed for them," David added.

His phone vibrated again in his pocket. Kurt pulled it out of his pocket slightly and looked at it. He was hoping it was Mercedes wanting to hang out this weekend. Instead, it was a picture of a erect penis with the caption,_ "Can't wait to get this back inside you sexy. Maybe next time I can fuck your mouth too. ;)" _

Kurt deleted it instantly. _It didn't happen, It didn't happen. _He felt nauseous and felt it growing hard to breathe again. His chest constricted, he could not breathe, he could not move. His heart was beating as if it was going to come out of his chest. He felt as if he was dying, as if he would never be able to catch his breath ever again. As the edges of his vision started to blacken, he hoped that no one noticed him falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Blurbs: Thank you everyone, for the reviews, alerts and adding me to your favorites. Also I apologize again for the mix up in posting chapter one twice. Long story short, I was already exhausted and my allergies were being fantastic, *insert sarcastic voice here* so I decided to take some allergy medication and was not thinking properly. I apologize again. Hopefully that will not happen again.  
**

**Summary: **Something has happened to Kurt, and now it is up to Blaine to figure it out before its too late. Can he salvage their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?

**Warnings: **Language, angst, harassment, allusion to rape, etc.

**Words: **2,612.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee,

Blaine awoke abruptly to the sound of an air horn, he shot up quickly. Seconds later he was greeted with a dark blur as someone pounced on him.

"Come on Blainey Bear, its breakfast time! Wake up! WAKE UP!" David shouted.

"Must you be so loud David?" Blaine groaned.

"David, be careful with his head. You do not want to give our lead Warbler a concussion before the competition," Wes scolded playfully.

"I swear, you are like a child at Christmas, David. You know breakfast will still be there no matter how long it takes me for me to wake up," Blaine added. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's 6:30, Blaine. I swear, you must be the laziest person at Dalton," David teased. "Now come on, it's breakfast time!"

Blaine groaned and got up from the bed, rubbing his eyes and dragging his feet. He hated the ritual that David and Wes had started of getting him out of bed before his alarm. He wondered where those two got their energy from so early in the morning. Blaine changed quickly and grabbed his phone, checking to see if he had any messages. He frowned, noticing that Kurt had never returned his text from last night. He was starting to grow more concerned. Even though Kurt had apologized to him, he still seemed upset as he left the coffee shop. And Kurt had left before Blaine could apologize. Maybe Blaine had hurt him more than he thought.

_He had ignored Kurt's feelings when Kurt had told him that he thought Blaine was going to serenade to him._

_He had further ignored Kurt's feelings when he had kissed Kurt's friend in front of him, then told him that he had wanted to date said friend, claiming he might be bisexual._

_He said nasty things during the argument that day, and compared Kurt to that monster that had driven him out of his school._

Or maybe Blaine was just overreacting. It had only been one night of Kurt not returning his texts. Blaine hoped that today he could at least talk to Kurt, maybe talk to him at practice. As he was walking to class, he spotted Kurt. "Kurt!" He called out trying to chase after him through the sea of blazers. Kurt did not seem to bat an eye and kept moving, finally getting lost again in the sea of blazers. Blaine sighed and decided to go to his next class. He would try to corner him at the Warbler's practice.

* * *

Blaine made sure to get to Warbler's practice early. Sure enough, Kurt was already there, sitting towards the back, head down as if he was trying to not draw attention to himself. Blaine walked over, knowing now was a good time for him and Kurt to talk.

"Hey are you okay? I called you in the hall earlier and you didn't respond. I thought things were okay after the coffee shop. Also did you get my text? You didn't text me back," Blaine said. He winced slightly, maybe he should have thought this through before he talked to Kurt.

"Yeah, sorry I have just been busy. You know, studying and all," Kurt answered with a small voice. Blaine scoffed in disbelief. He knew Dalton could be demanding, but he never knew it to be that demanding.

"You sure? I thought the test was pushed back till next week?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I still don't have other things to do," Kurt said coldly. Blaine winced at the cold tone. The gavel sounded seconds later much to Blaine's disapproval. He shot Wes a dirty look and sat down next to Kurt.

"Today we will be singing Pink's classic song, 'Please don't leave me.' We will have Blaine singing the lead with us doing background vocals," Wes spoke. Blaine rolled his eyes. He was not practically fond of that song, but the council had spoken. "On that same note, we would like to say we have a sex addict in our midst. Somebody had sex in the Warbler's room yesterday. According to the janitor they left a nice puddle of their lovemaking for him to cleanup." Blaine shook his head. Although he didn't think having sex in the Warbler's room was a big deal, he knew Wes would not stand for it.

He heard someone gasp. Blaine looked over and saw Kurt gripping the chair tightly. Blaine frowned.

"We would like to find out who this is, for this kind of depravity will not be tolerated." Wes continued. "If you have any information on this, please tell us." The other Warblers started looking at each other and murmuring as Blaine kept peaking glances at Kurt through the corner of his eye. His eyes had grown huge and he seemed to have difficulty catching his breath.

"On another note, we are pleased to announce that Vocal Adrenaline lost their sectionals and thus are out of the competition. Since they were the top of their game last year, we are glad they are out now," Thad stated proudly.

"Their performance was dreadful, I must say. I was embarrassed for them," David added.

Blaine did not hear the rest of the conversation. He heard a vibration and looked over again to see Kurt staring at his phone, his eyes now the size of saucers, he was hyperventilating and shaking. The next thing he knew, Blaine saw Kurt falling over towards the floor from his chair. Blaine was glad in that moment that he had good reflexes, leaned over and grabbed Kurt, and pulled him up. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw that he was unconscious.

"Someone help!" Blaine cried out. Jeff, who was nearest to the two, came over and help Blaine move Kurt to the floor. The other Warblers began murmuring and crowding around.

"Order, Order," Wes demanded. David was pushing past the circle of Warblers to where Blaine was. When he saw Kurt on the ground, his face filled with worry and he yelled out, "Someone get help!"

"What happened?" Jeff hissed.

"I don't know," said Blaine, "He was looking at his phone or something and starting breathing heavily and next thing I know he's falling to the ground."

"Probably he had an anxiety attack or a panic attack. We won't know for sure until the nurse gets here. For now let's elevate his legs. Someone grab me a pillow or something," Jeff demanded.

"You think we should call 911 instead?" Another Warbler suggested.

Blaine bit his lip, asking himself the same question. Minutes later, though, Kurt stirred. He opened his eyes and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His cheeks flushed.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked. Of course that was a stupid question, he was obviously not okay.

"Yeah, I am fine. Sorry I just had a fever yesterday and I guess it did not go away," Kurt stated in a small voice. "Really guys I am fine." He started to sit up.

"Sit up slowly so you don't faint again. And no you are not fine, you should see the nurse at least," Jeff insisted. Despite Kurt's protests that he was fine and that he didn't need to see a nurse, and apologized profusely for disrupting the meeting, he finally agreed to at least see the nurse.

"I'll go with him," Blaine offered.

"No, Blaine you stay here, we need to work on your solo. Jeff can take him. Is that alright Jeff?" Wes asked. Jeff nodded, giving Blaine an apologetic look as Blaine threw Wes and Jeff dirty looks. Jeff helped Kurt up slowly and had Kurt put an arm around him for support and walked out.

"Don't be jealous Blaine, Jeff is not on Team Gay," David said in a soothing voice.

"I'm not jealous," Blaine stated haughtily.

"Judging by the look you just gave Jeff, I would call bullshit. You are a liar," David said. "At any rate, I hope Kurt is okay."

* * *

After practice, Blaine decided to give Kurt a visit. As he was heading toward the nurse's office he ran into Jeff. Jeff stopped him. "Hey if you are going to the nurse's office to see Kurt, don't bother. He already was sent home. Nurse gave him so crackers and sent him home. She also threatened him that he was not to return to school tomorrow and if he did, she would call his father."

"Thanks Jeff," Blaine said disappointed. Although he was glad that Kurt got sent home, it was clear that something was still bugging Kurt.

"Anytime bro. Hey listen, I gotta run. If you talk to Kurt, give him my best okay?" Jeff said. Blaine nodded as both boys went their separate ways.

On the way back to the dorm, Blaine decided to send a message to Kurt. "Hey, hope you are okay. Jeff sends his best. I will see you the day after next. :) Please let me know if you need anything." Blaine sighed as he entered his room. He flopped on the bed. He stomach did a flip as his phone chimed. He looked at the ID and opened it seeing it was from Kurt. He frowned at the coldness of the message. "Will do, thanks."

He put his phone on the nightstand. Something was definitely not right.

* * *

A few more days passed and things seemed to get getting back to normal, at least as normal as they could be. Kurt did not go to the school the day after his fainting spell, but when he returned he seemed colder than ever. He also walked the halls with his head down, as if he did not want to catch anyone's eyes. Whenever Blaine was able to look into his eyes, they had a glazed look about him, and he never smiled. He ignored Blaine in the halls, and when he respond to Blaine's texts, he would respond with one word answers. In class, Kurt did not seem to be paying attention; he had started to space out, as if he was disinterested. After Warbler's practice, he also did not waste time in rushing out the doors, as if he did not want to talk to anyone. Blaine wished he saw what had freaked out Kurt on his phone.

As Blaine started to head back to his dorm after class, he started to wonder what could have caused the change in Kurt. The Kurt he knew was sarcastic, witty, funny and vibrant. Now he was just a shadow of what he was. Blaine was so lost in thought he almost missed his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He took out the phone and looked at the ID, it read Mercedes. Blaine felt a pit grow in his stomach, but decided to answer anyway.

"Hello, Blaine speaking." Blaine said calmly.

"I know who you are white boy. Now tell me what the hell is going on with Kurt?" Mercedes demanded.

"What, what do you mean?" Blaine asked nervously. He was afraid of where this conversation was going, even though it needed to happen.

"I am about two seconds away from cutting you. You go to school with Kurt; you should have noticed at least something was wrong. The boy I saw yesterday was far from the Kurt that I know. Now tell me what the hell is going on in your school that has changed that boy so much?" Mercedes asked in her sassy diva voice.

"I don't know Mercedes. I wish I could tell you. But I honestly don't know. But I promise you I will figure it out." Blaine answered honestly.

"Boy, you better get your head out of your ass real quick, because I am about to come up there and beat your sorry ass into shape. First the Gap Attack, then Rachel and now this. Boy what the hell is wrong with you? Kurt needs you and you throw him to the wolves…" Mercedes tone started to get more lethal.

"But…" Blaine starting to say but he was cut off.

" No buts. You better get your act together fast. I know something else happened that made Kurt change, I am not dumb. And it's your job to look out for him." Mercedes scoffed. "Stop making excuses and do it." And with that she hung up.

Blaine sighed again, he knew Mercedes was right. He had to figure out what had happened to Kurt, no matter what.

* * *

During the next rehearsal, Blaine was shocked when Kurt raised his hand.

"Yes, Kurt you have the floor now," Wes boomed.

"I have an announcement, due to my increasing school work, I will be unable to continue to be part of the Warbler's," Kurt voice cracked. His voice seemed broken, distant. Blaine was shocked, whispers broke out among the other Warblers.

"Kurt, we know that you had issues fitting in. I know I not only speak for myself when I say that you have definitely become part of the Warbler family. As much as we would like you to stay, we respect your decision." Thad spoke gently.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, his eyes watering. He got up started to leave.

"Kurt," Blaine called, but Kurt once again did not acknowledge him and left without looking back.

Jeff chuckled from behind."It seems like someone does not want to be around you. What did you do?"

"Nothing, I am trying to figure out what's going on. But every time I try to get close he pushes me away," Blaine said.

"You know, you did break his heart," Jeff suggested. " I mean you should have seen his face during the Gap Attack, I don't think I have ever seen him look that devastated. Well minus now. I mean it was very obvious he liked you a lot Blaine, I am shocked you did not catch one sooner. You are either oblivious or just plain dumb. It's obvious that you like him Blaine. I've seen how you look at him, I have never seen you look at a guy like that. And now that he is not paying attention to you, you are like a lost puppy. You know if you don't find a way to catch up to the Kurt Express, it will leave without you. Someone else will swoop in and want to date Kurt. I mean If I was gay, I would totally ask Kurt out, he is a really cool guy."

"Yeah, he is," Blaine agreed, only half listening. He could not help but feel a little jealous at Jeff's words.

As the rest of the meeting continued, Blaine could not help but feel that it felt strange not having Kurt there. It almost felt as if a huge chunk was missing. After an hour of trying to harmonize, along with Wes's antics of scrabbling around between different members, yelling at them and grabbing his hair for the flatness or sharpness of the keys, everyone gave up and practice was over.

Blaine headed back to his dorm and passed out. Hours later he awoke to his phone vibrating again. Bleary eyed, he grabbed his phone and picked up.

"Blaine, this is Finn, please tell me that Kurt is with you." Finn's voice sounded desperate.

"No, he's not. He left during rehearsal, why?" Blaine got up, filling that pit grow again in his stomach.

"Kurt's missing."

**Author's Notes: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry I just had to do that, at least once.**

**I also had to add some Wes and David, 'cause C.P. Coulter's fic Dalton made me fall in love with them. (And Dwight, the Twins, Charlie, Reed, etc. ) If you do no know what I am talking about, I highly suggest reading it. It is amazing. :D**

**And also super kudos to those who found the A Very Potter Musical Reference. I was totally not watching it as I was writing the last chapter. :D**

**Hopefully I will be update soon! :D Please Review and Critique! Cause reviews are supermegafoxyawesome hot and I love hearing what you have to say! Thanks! **

**Lady Dragoness~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Blurbs: Thank you everyone, for the reviews, alerts and favorites.**

**Summary: **Something has happened to Kurt, and now it is up to Blaine to figure it out before its too late. Can he salvage their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?

**Warnings: **Language, angst, harassment, rape, etc.

**Words: **2,591ish.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

When Kurt awoke, he found himself with his feet elevated and a group of Warblers all looking at him with concerned looks. Kurt's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the thought of making a spectacle during practice. He hated the feeling of everyone staring at him and having all of the attention on him.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"_Seriously Blaine, now is the time that you start to worry about me, It's a little too late for that," _ Kurt thought bitterly.

"Yeah, I am fine. Sorry I just had a fever yesterday and I guess it did not go away," he heard himself say. He really hated how small he sounded in that moment.

"Sit up slowly so you don't faint again. And no you are not fine, you should see the nurse at least," Jeff insisted.

"I really am fine Jeff, you don't have to baby me," Kurt protested. But Kurt's protests seemed to go unnoticed, as Jeff was still helping him up.

"You don't fool me Hummel, you are going to the nurse," Jeff stated with finality.

"I'll go with him," Blaine offered.

"No, Blaine you stay here, we need to work on your solo. Jeff can take him. Is that alright Jeff?" Wes asked. Jeff nodded, giving Blaine an apologetic look. Kurt leaned onto Jeff and felt his ears heat up in embarrassment.

Jeff put his arm around Kurt's waist as he helped him down the hall. Kurt peered forward and saw a matron walking briskly forward with Nick. Kurt didn't even remember seeing Nick there at the meeting to begin with.

"That's the one who fainted." Nick pointed out.

"Here sit him down," the Nurse commanded. Nick and Jeff helped lower Kurt to the floor.

"You may go now," the nurse shooed them away while opening her bag. "You can come back in a few minutes; just let me have a few moments with Mr. Hummel here." Nick and Jeff left, glancing back a few times as they walked down the hall.

"Now Mr. Hummel, I need you to open up your shirt so I can check your breathing," the Nurse barked. Kurt hesitated; he knew that if he opened up his shirt, the bruises from his fall would be exposed. "Come on, I don't have all day boy."

As Kurt began to unbutton his shirt and the nurse gasped. "My dear boy, what happened to you?"

"I fell on the sidewalk yesterday heading home from school. It's no big deal." Kurt shrugged.

"Mr. Hummel, a fall does not look like hickeys and bite-marks." Kurt looked away from her. He felt his chest tighten and his airways constrict. _It didn't happen, it didn't happen. _

Seeing that he was having trouble breathing, the nurse grabbed one of his hands. "Come on; breathe with me now, in and out. Look me in the eyes. We are going to count okay? Count backwards with me from 10. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...3...2...1. Good, good." The nurse took her other hand and started rubbing soothing circles on his back as Kurt continued the breathing exercise. "Look, Mr. Hummel, it is not my place to tell your business. But you need to tell someone."

Kurt nodded, his cheeks blushing. Kurt would give anything to disappear. The nurse finished her checkup, checking his breathing and taking his temperature. She then handed him so crackers and a bottle of water. "Now I need you to eat these and go home and rest. If I see you at school tomorrow, I will call your father," she commanded. "And Mr. Hummel," her eyes soften, " I do hope things get better. Please take my advice."

Kurt nodded, a lump formed in his throat. He could not tell anyone, it was not possible. He could not imagine his father finding out. _Oh god, his father, he might have another heart attack if he knew. His son was now reduced to nothing but a dirty slut. _ He saw her get up and leave. As he started to button up his shirt, Jeff and Nick walked back over. He quickly wrapped the scarf around his neck to hide the rest of his marks. Jeff and Nick looked down at Kurt worriedly.

"What did she say?" asked Nick gruffly.

"She gave me so crackers and said that I can't come to school tomorrow or else she would call my dad. So I guess I just get to go home and rest." Kurt shrugged. He started to get up and grunted in frustration as Jeff and Nick grabbed both his arms and pulled him up slowly. Jeff continued to hold onto to Kurt while Nick grabbed Kurt's Blazer and the crackers.

"Really guys I am fine. I will just go home and sleep," Kurt protested.

"At least let us help you to the car. Are you sure you are okay to drive?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I am. No worries," Kurt replied. He didn't protest as Nick and Jeff helped him into the car.

"Text one of us to let us know you got back okay?" Jeff stated as Kurt started the car, Kurt nodded and closed the door.

The drive home seemed shorter than it usually did, maybe it was because Kurt was dreading coming home early and the questions that might be asked by his parents.

Luckily when Kurt pulled into the driveway, Finn's car was the only one there. Kurt knew that at least Finn would not ask too many questions.

When Kurt entered the house, he was happy to see Finn engulfed in his game of Left for Dead. He didn't seem to hear Kurt enter. Kurt closed the door quietly and tip toed upstairs. Kurt had to admit getting used to the new house had been hard at first since he had been in his old house since birth, but lately he had gotten used to it. His father had also made sure to move his mom's old dressers into his room to help with the process of adjusting. Though Kurt didn't dare put anything in it yet for fear of smothering the smell of his mother's perfume.

Kurt dropped his shoulder-bag and plopped on the bed. He heard a ping of his phone and looked to see a message from Blaine_. "Hey, hope you are okay. Jeff sends his best. I will see you the day after next.:) Please let me know if you need anything."_ He grabbed his phone and decided to text back,_ "Will do, thanks."_ He didn't really feel like talking like Blaine. Kurt placed the phone beside him, now feeling sleepy. He didn't even grab the covers before he felt his eyes closed and sleep took hold.

He didn't wake again until he felt someone shaking him gently.

"Kurt darling, it's dinner time," came a gentle voice. Kurt opened his eyes slowly to see Carole looking at him from the edge of the bed. Kurt shivered at the touch of her cool hands. Seeing him shiver Carole put a hand on his head, "It looks like your fever is back.. Why don't you go back to sleep and I will get you some soup." Kurt nodded and nestled under the covers, not remembering when he had gotten under them in the first place. He let sleep take hold again.

* * *

_Karofsky was back and on-top of Kurt, spreading his legs open._

"_That's right keep those legs open for me you dirty little whore."_

_Then pain, unimaginable pain as Karofsky rutted like an animal inside him._

_Kurt screamed, it hurt so much._

_Karofsky's hands moved up and down his body, fondling him, stroking him. _

_Now they were shaking him._

"_You fucking told."_

"_No. I didn't."_

_The hands continued to shake him. "You better say goodbye to prep boy, I guarantee it will be your last time seeing him."_

Kurt awoke to someone holding him, Kurt recognized those slender arms as Carole's. He let the tears fall as Carole rocked him. "It's okay, It's okay," she whispered. Kurt didn't waste a moment in falling back asleep, feeling temporarily safe in her arms.

The next day, Kurt stayed home from school under the nurse's and Carole's insistence. Most of the day was spent napping, for Kurt still had a low grade fever of 101 degrees. Carole stayed home with him to make sure he was alright. She didn't bring up the nightmare, but she did keep sending sideways, concerned glances his way.

* * *

His fever did not break until that night. He came down the steps to dinner that night and sat down at the table next to his father.

"Kurt, hey buddy you feeling better?" Burt put down his paper and put his hand on Kurt's forehead. "Feels like your fever may have finally broke." Kurt nodded and began to dive into the soup that Carole had put on the table.

"Eat as much as you want Kurt. I swear you are much too skinny," Carole called from the kitchen. Burt chuckled at the comment. "He eats just like his mother, Carole." Burt turned more to face Kurt, growing a more serious and worried expression on his face.

"Kurt, how long have you been having nightmares?" Burt asked. Kurt stopped scooping soup onto his plate. "Not often."

Burt looked at Kurt as if he did not believe him."Both Carole and Finn told me that they have woken you up from horrible nightmares."

"They were fever induced, I promise dad, I am fine." Although Burt did to not believe him, he dropped the subject, knowing that tone in his son's voice meant he would not talk further about the subject.

* * *

The next few days of school dragged on for Kurt. During school, Blaine kept trying to corner him to talk, and Kurt would find ways to avoid him. Kurt had also tried to avoid his father more, for his father seemed to try to get Kurt to talk every night about what was bothering him. Kurt did not know if it was because he was acting differently or the nightmares that concerned his father. Although he did appreciate his father's concern, he did not want to worry him.

Kurt did not know what he was going to do about Warbler's practice. He did not want to go back in that room. After everything that had happened.

He would never be safe again.

During the next rehearsal, Kurt raised his hand. Everyone turned around to face Kurt and his raised hand. Kurt's cheeks flushed at the attention.

"Yes, Kurt you have the floor now," Wes boomed.

"I have an announcement, due to my increasing school work, I will be unable to continue to be part of the Warbler's," Kurt voice cracked. He hated the whispers that emerged and how broken his voice sounded.

"Kurt, we know that you had issues fitting in. I know I not only speak for myself when I say that you have definitely become part of the Warbler family. As much as we would like you to stay, we respect your decision." Thad spoke gently.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, his eyes watering. He got up started to leave.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine call, but Kurt once again did not acknowledge him and left without looking back.

When Kurt got outside he breathed, feeling relief in being able to get away. He embraced the breeze and the warm sunshine, that is until he felt arms grab him, and felt a cloth around his mouth. He struggled against the strong arms as they gripped tightly around his torso and face. Kurt found himself drowning in the darkness.

* * *

_Kurt felt light and comfortable, almost untouchable, not wanting to wake up._ When he did awaken however, he regretted it. Although his lids felt heavy, he tried to take in his surroundings. The set up of the room was that of a dingy hotel. He also could not help but notice that he was naked and Karofsky was leering at him hungrily, naked as well."You are finally awake! Good now this party can begin." Kurt tried to move his arms his arms, but his arms were tied together and then tied to a bedpost.

Karofsky climbed on top of Kurt and began to touch Kurt's groin lightly. Kurt struggled and kicked.

"Shhh!" Karofsky soothed, Kurt stifled a sob, he opened his mouth to scream but Karofsky placed a hand over his mouth before he could get a sound out. "Don't make a sound, if you cry out, I swear, I will find that preppy boyfriend of yours and paint the school with his blood. Or maybe I will go find Daddy and leave his nice corpse in your bedroom for when you get home from school? How does that sound?"

Kurt closed his mouth, letting tears more fall and Karofsky took his had away. Seconds later he felt lips smash against his. Feeling he had no choice but to comply, he opened his mouth and let Karofsky enter, he tasted faintly of Cheetos and milk. Kurt gagged slightly at the taste. The mouth then moved downwards to his jaw and neck, sucking and letting the teeth graze against his skin. He shuddered as Karfosky pinched his nipples and seconds later the warm mouth engulfed the pink bud, sucking and biting.

Kurt bit his lip. He hated the feeling, that somehow in the dirtiness of what Karofsky was doing to him, his body felt some sort of pleasure. He felt those calloused hands travel southward to his bellybutton and then down to his groin.

"Fuck Hummel, you really are a whore," Karofsky said with glee as he stared down at Kurt's half hard penis. "And to think, you are my whore. My perfect little whore." Karofsky moved down to Kurt's member and breathed on it lightly. Kurt felt it twitch in pleasure to the air. Karofsky began to pump Kurt's member again, using gentle strokes, as Kurt continued to bite his lip. He refused to let his bully know that he was getting some pleasure from this. Seconds later Karofsky engulfed Kurt's now erect penis into his mouth. He moved his mouth forward to the tip, gently rubbing his tongue against the tip.

Kurt could not hold it back anymore, he left out a huge moan. _He hated it. He hated that the one who had tormented and had taken those things that he had deemed special from him was now causing his body to react. Just pretend that its Blaine. Keep thinking its Blaine, not Karofsky. _ He kept his eyes shut and kept the images of Blaine in his head, hoping that when opened them again, he would see Blaine there instead.

Blaine continued, running his tongue down the underside towards the sack. Using a free hand, he began to massage the sac as his mouth sucked and licked Kurt's member. Kurt moaned again at the feeling. After what seemed like an eternity he made his way back up the head of Kurt's penis. The hand he was using to massage was now fingering Kurt. He licked and sucked a bit more until finally Kurt shuddered to a climax.

"_Blaine."_

"Get on your knees," the voice commanded huskily. Kurt complied, ignoring the sticky feeling between his legs as he was shifted onto his belly and then to his knees, shifting his weight forward to his hands that were tied together. Luckily there had been enough room with the rope that he could switch positions.

After a few moments, Kurt heard some rustling and felt something thick roughly enter him again. He screeched slightly in pain as he felt some tearing. He opened his eyes and looked back, hoping to see Blaine there, looking at him with a guilty look for hurting him but instead there was Karofsky, his eyes bearing a reddish glint of lust as he began to thrust into Kurt.

"Fuck, so tight. So fucking tight," Karofsky grunted, refusing to be anything but rough. He began to thrust faster when he caught blood dripping down Kurt's thighs. He grabbed Kurt's hips and lifted them up higher, allowing himself to penetrate deeper. Finally he keeled over, climaxing inside of Kurt. Karofsky continued to lay on-top of Kurt after his climax, kissing his back.

"I knew you would come through for me you sexy little slut," Karofsky groaned, not pulling out, "I think we should go again, this time we will try a different position."

Kurt shut his eyes as he was flipped over on his stomach, hoping that somehow, he could become invisible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Blurbs: So instead of studying, I ended up writing another chapter, although I was planning on waiting until the weekend. I had an idea in my head and wanted to write it, I just could not help myself. Thank you again for all the reviews, alerts and favs. I really do appreciate it.:)**

**Summary: **Something has happened to Kurt, and now it is up to Blaine to figure it out before it is too late. Can he salvage their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?

**Warnings: **Language, angst, rape,etc.

**Word Count**: 1,180

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

Karofsky fought to catch his breath after the last round of sex. He could not help but admit, Kurt was a good fuck. He smirked and laid down next to Kurt, snuggling in to spoon him, letting his hands run up and down that smooth skin of his._ God, his skin was so smooth. _ Karofsky could feel himself getting hard again just by touching his skin. He let his hands roam southbound to his cock, wrapping his hand around it.

Kurt moaned in his sleep. _His moans are fucking delicious. _Karofsky continued to pump, adoring the the hardness of Kurt's cock in his hand. Loving the fact that even though Kurt fought, he still got pleasure from their sex. He kissed Kurt's shoulder and bit into it lightly, biting slowly down his arm.

"Wakey, wakey," Karofsky taunted. Those vibrant eyes opened and widened in fear.

"I think we should try something else before I take you to your new home?" He pushed Kurt over onto his back. He put some lube onto Kurt's erect cock and mounted himself on-top, lowering himself slowly. Kurt tried to struggle, but Karosfky slapped him.

"Now, now sweetheart. This is my gift to you, it is only fair that you got some pleasure. I know you want this." Karofsky groaned at the feeling of Kurt inside him, it had been everything that he dreamed of and more. Kurt had tears running down his cheeks. Karofsky loved the tears, he knew secretly that Kurt was enjoying this as much, if not more than he was. Karofsky continued, moving faster and faster. He moaned as Kurt's cock hit his prostate over and over, also adoring the sound of the skin smacking together, He kept going until the muscles tightened around Kurt's cock and Kurt climaxed inside him. Not long after, he reached his own climax.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kurt shook his head, tears still leaking down his face. Karofsky took a disinfectant wipe and cleaned himself and Kurt up. He looked at Kurt's mouth, his cock twitched at the idea of being inside his mouth. Of those cute pink lips wrapped on his erect cock. He mounted Kurt again, this time on his chest, closer to his mouth. He stroked himself again, letting all the blood rush to his cock again. He pressed his cock closer to Kurt's lips and Kurt shook his head in protest.

"Come on, I know you want this. You are a sexy little cock sucker." He massaged Kurt's face and then pried open his mouth, snapping his erection inside. Karofsky groaned at the feeling of Kurt's warm mouth around his cock. He felt Kurt gag at the feeling of having a cock hit the back of his throat.

"Come on, suck gorgeous. You know you want to. It is either that or I fuck your throat, and I promise I won't be gentle. And no biting either, or there will be painful consequences."

Kurt sobbed again and began to suck. Karofsky groaned, stroking his own sac as Kurt sucked and licked. After awhile Karofsky came to a climax, shuddering inside Kurt's mouth. It felt amazing. After a few moments he pulled out of the warm mouth.

"We can try that again when I don't have to tie you up anymore, and you can massage me and touch me all you want. As a matter of fact, you have no choice in the matter." Kurt didn't say anything, his eyes grew dull and he stared off into the distance.

Karofsky dismounted, grabbing his rag and medicine. He poured some on the cloth and place it on Kurt's mouth. Kurt struggled and writhed under the cloth until his eyelids drooped.

Karofsky was so glad that he found this stuff cheap on the black-market along with the other toys. He was also lucky in regards to the fact that he found a cellar by his parents house. His parent's did not know that it existed and even if they did, Karofsky was the only one who had the key. It would be a perfect place to hide Kurt. He had paid for the hotel room so he could kill time until his parents were out of the house. Luckily his mom was leaving for the night shift in a few minutes and his dad would not be home until late. That would give him some extra time to play with his new toy. He got dressed and untied Kurt from the bed and lifted him out to the car, placing him in the back. He place a blanket on top of Kurt so no one would see him. He ran back inside and grabbed Kurt's clothes along with some other things and quickly stuffed it in a bag.

He got back out to the car and drove over to the registration part of the hotel. He dropped off the keys in the quick drop off and drove away. Every once and awhile he would look back at Kurt and make sure he was still breathing and not awake.

Karofsky was also very happy that the blonde hair boy had help him find Kurt that one day. If he hadn't, he didn't think he would be as addicted to Kurt as he is now.

"_Excuse me, my name is Finn Hudson, and I am looking for a Kurt Hummel," Karofsky asked innocently._

"_Yes, sorry, you may have missed him. The Warbler's are not practicing today. But you may be able to catch him in the Warbler's room. Sometimes he stays behind to practice or study, " The blonde haired boy answered. _

"_Where is it?" Karofsky asked. Bingo, this was way too easy._

"_Down the hall and to the right."_

"_Thank you!"_

It really had been way too easy. And now he had a new sex toy. He would make him forget everything, including that prep boy.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes for Karofsky to get home. He was relieved that his mom had left for work and it was dark enough that the neighbors would not see. He pulled around the back. He grabbed Kurt out of the back, deciding to carry him bridal style and leave the bag in the car for now. When Karofsky got over to the cellar doors, he placed Kurt gently in the dirt and grabbed the keys. He undid the lock and unraveled the chains. He opened one of the doors and then lifted Kurt down the stairs and inside the cellar onto a mattress. Kurt groaned slightly in pain. Karofsky turned on the light-bulb and awed again over Hummel's porcelain skin, now littered with bite marks and hickeys. He took the left over rope and tied Kurt to a broken pipe on the floor.

Karofsky ran his hand down Kurt's back down to his ass. He massaged Kurt's ass, loving the feel of Kurt's ass. Karofsky would never get enough of Kurt. Kurt moaned lightly but did not waken.

Karofsky grabbed a pair of vibrating nipple clamps off of a blanket on the floor. He loved the fact that Kurt Hummel now belonged to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Blurbs: I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I am thinking there may be maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. And then a sequel. I don't know when that will happen but I kinda planned it out today. **

**Summary: **Something has happened to Kurt, and it is up to Blaine to figure it out. Can he salvage their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?

**Words**: 1,175

**Warning:** Angst, Language, Rape, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

* * *

Blaine almost dropped his phone when those words came out of Finn's mouth.

_Kurt's Missing._

"Wwwhat, what do you mean that Kkkkurt is missing?" Blaine stuttered. He looked at the clock now and saw that it was ten o' clock. He knew that Kurt had to have left right after the meeting.

"He never came home from school and he is not answering his phone. Burt is going crazy. And apparently we cannot file a report until the missing person has reached the twenty four hour mark. They are making it off as if Kurt ran away. Which is ridiculous." Finn ranted off. Blaine could hear the obvious concern and distress in his voice.

"Let me go check and see if his car is still here, Finn. Hold on I will be right back." Blaine ran outside his dorm and to the nearby parking lot. He looked, spotting Kurt's navigator after a few seconds. He ran up to it and looked inside, his heart clenching at the fact that it was empty. Kurt's cell phone was sitting on his seat, forgotten.

Blaine quickly moved back inside and picked up his phone. "Finn, his car is still here, his cell phone is inside, but I did not see Kurt."

Finn sighed in despair. "Okay thank you Blaine."

Blaine nodded, letting the panic settle it. "I will start a search party and look around Dalton, maybe he fell asleep somewhere in Dalton. I will call you if I find him."

"Okay man. We will keep looking around here. We have most of the New Directions crew here now looking around town just in case. Oh and Blaine?"

"Yes Finn?"

"Don't blame yourself."

"Okay, will do, bye Finn." Blaine flopped back on the bed, shifting through his group contacts. He highlighted all of the Warblers to send out a mass text message._ "Emergency meeting in ten. Kurt is missing. Going to start a search party. Meet in the Warblers room. Be there promptly." _He clicked send and threw his phone on the bed, ignoring the massive amounts of text messages he received moments later.

"_Don't blame yourself."_ Finn's words haunted him. It was easier said than done. Blaine should have noticed that Kurt was acting different. He had been avoiding Blaine, trying every maneuver in the book just so he would not have to see Blaine. Blaine should have seen that Kurt was hurting, after all that they had been through: with Karofsky, with Valentines, with Rachel. Lately, whenever Blaine could catch a glimpse of Kurt, he noticed that he walked as if he was in a fog, his eyes dulled and unfocused. He stopped paying attention in class, and stopped talking to people in general. He became quiet, a mere shadow of himself. Blaine could not of also help but noticed that Kurt had lost weight, not a whole lot, but his uniform did not fit as well as it used to. That all led up to Kurt quitting the Warblers, something that he loved to do.

_So why didn't Blaine do anything else to help Kurt before it reached the breaking point?_

Maybe it was because Blaine was the problem. Blaine had caused Kurt all that pain, and Blaine had failed to notice it until it was too late.

_He had told Kurt to blend it, to stop trying so hard._

_He had rejected Kurt's feelings, even though he knew it meant hurting Kurt dearly._

_He dated the friend that Kurt had done battle with time and time again for boys and solos._

_He had rubbed his date with Rachel in Kurt's face, just to piss him off further._

_He had said hateful things to Kurt and alienated him after their fight._

Now he was paying the price. And now he had to fix it.

Blaine sighed and got up from his bed. He put on a more comfortable pair of pants and shirt, one that he did not mind getting dirty if need be.

He walked out of his room and ran into Jeff.

"What the hell dude?" Jeff cried out. "What's going on? I mean I got your text that Kurt is missing."

"His brother called and said he was missing, that he never got home," Blaine explained evenly, trying to remain calm.

"I will help in any way that I can Blaine, promise," Jeff said reassuringly. They both entered the Warbler's room and waited for the other Warbler's to arrive.

* * *

Ten minutes later the rest of the Warbler's arrived, all of them wearing the same concerned faces. Wes and David, upon seeing Blaine, walked up to Blaine and embraced him into a big bear hug.

"We know that you were one of the people who was closer to Kurt, well closer than the rest of us. We will do anything in our power to help. Don't blame yourself." Blaine nodded as his eyes watered. He knew he was possibly being overly dramatic, maybe they would find Kurt asleep somewhere, having lost track of the time. But a little nagging voice in his head doubted it, especially after the way Kurt had been acting, and just that thought left him more distraught. Wes and David's word's though, eased his mind a bit. He was so glad that they were there. They had become like brothers to him, taking him under his wing when he transferred.

When the hug finally broke, it was Wes who spoke to the group. "Okay we are going to break off into groups of 4. I already sent a message to the Dean letting him know about the situation so don't worry about curfew. Don't leave any room unchecked. If you find him, call David, Thad or myself pronto. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay let's go then!"

The groups split off and went to work, searching for Kurt, calling out his name and checking under every nook and cranny of Dalton. Blaine, who grouped off with Wes, Jeff and Nick went and searched the library first. The library was huge, easy to get lost in, and easy to dose off in.

"Kurt, are you here buddy?" Nick called out. "Kurt!"

They searched through the stacks. Blaine felt a lump form in his throat as they searched through the stacks finding no sign of Kurt.

Seeing Blaine's panic, Wes put an arm around Blaine. "Don't worry. There are plenty of rooms that he could be in. Don't give up yet." Blaine moved his head in agreement as they walked on to the other rooms, clinging on to hope that someone had found Kurt.

* * *

About 4 hours later, the groups regrouped in the Warbler's practice room, all looking tired and defeated.

Blaine stared at the floor. Feeling helpless. He did not want to call Finn back, not to tell him that they had found no sign of Kurt.

He silently hope that wherever Kurt was, he was safe and unharmed.

**Spoilers for Promo: (Go watch if you have not seen it!)  
**

**In the promo, Blaine pushes Karofsky. I laughed. And Born This Way sounds good. I loved their t-shirts. I can't wait till Glee comes back. I am having major withdrawals. So there may be another chapter sometime tonight, cause of my withdrawals. And then off to work on papers. Sleep is optional for university students. (I think the same should be said for classes. :) Just kidding).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Blurbs: Thank you again everyone for the favs, reviews, and alerts! I really do appreciate it. If you are still having problems finding the promo, look under Glee: Night of Neglect Promo 2 on Youtube. Or you can go through the Glee Wiki and go through their page of "A Night of Neglect." (The promo should be towards the bottom under videos)**

**Thanks again! **

**Summary: **Something has happened to Kurt and now it is up to Blaine to figure it out. Can he salvage their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?

**Words**: 1,873

**Warnings: **Angst, torture,m language and rape. (slightly graphic) This chapter is pretty intense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

Kurt's body felt heavy, as if he was weighted down by the world._ He was dreaming. Blaine was touching him, caressing his thighs and moving to his ass, massaging and caressing. Kurt moaned in approval, feeling himself grow hard again. He whined when those touches stopped. Minutes later he gasped as Blaine pinched his nipples, then suddenly the pinching grew into vibrations. Kurt groaned in pleasure at the sensation. A warm mouth was now around his cock, sucking and licking the tip, then moving downwards engulfing the whole thing. Kurt moaned at the feeling of the warm mouth around his cock. He had to admit Blaine was good at oral. One finger entered Kurt, followed closely by another. Kurt winced in pain a bit, still being tender from before. After he finally climaxed, Kurt curled up, wanting to snuggle Blaine. Everything was perfect, just him and Blaine. _

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, still reeling from that heavy feeling. He found he had trouble moving his legs, they felt as if they had lead in them. He tried to move his arms but found that he could not. He looked up to see that they were tied together and then tied to an old pipe sticking out of the floor. The room was lit with just a mere light-bulb, lighting very little of the room. There were no windows and the cold seemed to encircle itself around Kurt, he shivered,

"Ah so you are finally awake again," came a jeering voice. It sounded so familiar and yet Kurt could not place it. His head still felt heavy and foggy, it was hard to think. He was trying to remember what happened beforehand that led up to him being tied up. He squinted trying to get a look at his captor. He heard him fussing around with something close by. The fact that Kurt was naked and tied to a mattress made him uneasy. Finally his captor moved into the light, Kurt felt his breath catch recalling everything that had happened up to this point. He struggled against the ropes, Karofsky chuckled at his attempts.

_All Kurt want to do is wake up and this will all be a dream. His dad would hold him tight and tell him everything is okay. He would get to see Blaine again. This will all be just one big nightmare. _

Alas that was not the case.

"You know you struggling is just turning me on more. It is so sexy to watch you struggle. But it is even sexier to watch you get off to what I do to that cute little body of yours. And don't even try to deny it. You are mine Kurt Hummel, and I plan on doing a whole lot of things to you to prove to you are mine and belong to no one else." Kurt's eyes widened at what Karofsky was holding in his hands: it was a collar and a blindfold. He looked into Karofsky's eyes and saw and animalistic gleam to them. He sat on the mattress and leaned over to a placed the collar around Kurt's neck while Kurt writhed around trying to fight him off, even though he knew it was hopeless. Karofsky, after a little bit of struggling, put the collar around his neck, Kurt chocked at the tightness of the collar.

_This had to be a nightmare. He knew it. No one could really be this evil. _

"Oops, sorry, can't have you not breathing." Karofsky loosened the collar a little and then tied the collar to the pipe behind the mattress. Kurt sobbed, he knew it was hopeless.

Karofsky the grabbed the blindfold and placed it over Kurt's eyes. "I now want to try something new. And it's a surprise." Kurt heard more rustling and then moments later felt something cool on his body, starting from his chest and working down close to his pubic line. He gasped at the cool liquid and he felt it begin to drip. Moments later he felt a tongue carving its way over the liquid, nipping lightly as it worked its way down from his chest. He felt the hands removed the clamps. He moaned slightly as hands also began to massage his nipples. The mouth then found it's back to his nipples sucking slowly and then biting. Kurt could feel himself getting turned on again. The mouth was now at his belly button, it dipped it's way into his bellybutton and then back out. More teeth followed, now biting and sucking. Kurt hated it, that he was still getting pleasure from this monster. Tears continued to leak from the blindfold.

_This is all just a dream. Just change it to Blaine. _

Hands massaged his inner thighs, followed by a warm mouth, biting and sucking gently, if almost in a mocking way. Moments later, he felt warm heat on his cock, someone was blowing on it. He felt it twitch. Gentle strokes followed, moving methodically up and down gently, almost as if it was feather touches. Kurt felt himself get harder.

_This is all just a dream._

"Tell me who you belong to Kurt." The hand was now stroking gently at the tip, massaging it. Kurt arched.

"Come on tell me." Kurt felt out of control, his body loving the touches of the monster who kept stealing his innocence over and over as if he was some worthless toy.

_It's just a dream, soon you will wake up. _

"Yyyooours." Kurt stuttered. He gasped as the hands picked up, stroking faster.

"I am sorry, what was that?"

"I am your whore."

"That's better. We wouldn't want you to be punished so soon now would we?" Karofsky teased. Kurt shook his head in agreement. The hands began to move towards his sac, stroking gently. " Tell me what you want." Kurt felt the hot breath again on his cock and it twitched.

_This is not happening, wake up!_

"No!"

"Wrong answer." He felt teeth on his cock now. Kurt cried out in pain. "Please cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me." Tears began to leak again from Kurt's eyes.

_Wake up now._

"That's a good boy." Karofsky cooed. "Such a good little whore. You are a good toy now aren't you?" Kurt nodded in agreement. "Do you want to touch me?" Kurt didn't answer.

Slap. He felt leather strike his stomach.

"I said do you want to touch me."

_Come on, wake up!_

Still no answer.

Slap.

"I said answer me you fucking whore. Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry what was that?"

"Yes I want to touch you."

_It's time to wake up now!_

"What do you want to touch?"

Kurt didn't respond.

Slap.

Slap.

_Soon his father would be shaking him to waken him. He would be in his own bed and it would be all just one long nightmare. _

Slap.

Kurt's stomach was starting to sting. "I want to touch your hard cock." Tears began to string his cheeks. He hated this so much. He hated himself. He had degraded himself to nothing more than a sex toy.

He felt Karosky lean over him and untie his hands. Kurt took that moment to try to push Karofsky off, using all of his strength but it was no use.

"Now, now, that is not very nice, I think you will have to be punished," Karofsky said seductively as sat on Kurt's stomach, using his weight to pin Kurt down. Karofsky was much bigger than Kurt and had the advantage.

He felt Karofsky move a bit. Kurt began to quiver , scared of what was to come. Moments later he felt something hard being shoved in him roughly. Kurt screamed in pain as Karofsky moved the object back and forth inside. He was glad he could not see Karofsky's face. Karofsky left the object in while Kurt sobbed.

But Karofsky was not done. He grabbed one of Kurt's hands and moved it to his cock making the hand stroke him. Kurt grimaced as he felt Karofsky grow hard in his hand.

_Daddy please wake me and tell me this is a dream. _

"Oh yeah Kurt, right there, right there. Fuck yes. Mmm so nice. That feels real good." He started making the hand move faster as Karofsky grew breather. Moments later Karofsky climaxed all over Kurt's hand and stomach.

"That was real good. You are not only a good cock-sucker, but you are real good at hand jobs. Mmm." He then punched Kurt in the face. Kurt cried out in pain and tried to double over or move to protect his face. "Next time when I ask a question, you fucking answer."

_This is no dream. This is real. _

* * *

Kurt did not really know how many days he had been in this dirty place. He tried to keep track based on if he could catch the glimpse of the daylight when Karofsky came down the steps. Time seemed to blend together into one giant nightmare. Sometimes Karofsky would bring food, other times buckets of water so he could clean Kurt up a bit, but Karofsky would also take as time to fondle and sex Kurt up some more. Kurt tried to fight back, but normally that ended up with him being beaten or whipped.

This time, when Karofsky came down, he was wearing a look of utter glee on his face.

"So I heard today that the police have stopped looking for you. They think you are dead," Karofsky chuckled as he undressed. Kurt shook his head. It was not possible. He had not been here that long. "Even your family thinks you are dead," he said in a sing-song voice while he unfastened the rope, a glint forming again in his eyes. He pulled Kurt up and backed him up against a wall.

"I have a new idea today, how about you be the one to do the sex?" Karofsky said huskily as he leaned in and licked Kurt's earlobe, and then moved down to his neck, biting and sucking. Kurt could feel Karofsky's hard on against his thigh. It was now or never, Kurt kneed Karofsky hard. Karofsky groaned in pain, Kurt made a run for it. He had to get it out, let people know he was alive. He could not imagine how hurt his father must be. He reached the doors and struggled with the it, realizing that it was chained from the inside.

"That not nice Kurt. I thought I had taught you so manners. I guess not." Kurt cringed when he felt Karofsky's breath on the back of his neck, followed seconds later to a blinding blow to his head. Kurt fell to the floor as the abuse continued.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he could see Blaine's smiling face. He could see his dad happily working on a car, Carole in the kitchen baking, Finn singing in the Glee Club. And then he saw all of his Glee club friends.

Then Blaine's smiling face reappeared, telling him to give up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Thank you again everyone! =D **

**Words:** 2,608

**Warnings:** Torture, Language, Rape..etc. Dark content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

Karofsky couldn't believe it. He had finally acquired what had always dreamed about, but now that was in danger of being taken away form him. He loved pounding into that tight hole over and over, as the muscles clenched around his hard cock. He loved the feeling of Hummel's skin beneath him, it was unbelievably smooth, so much so that he could feel himself grow hard every time he touched it. He loved the feel of Kurt shuddering beneath him when he touched him in ways that only brought pleasure. He was obsessed with Kurt.

The cops had come by and asked questions. Apparently someone gave a description of him visiting Kurt. Karofsky assumed that the blonde hair boy had stepped forward. It was not matter, he would just have to get them off his tail.

When the police questioned him though, he shrugged and stated that he was just coming to apologize to Kurt. Nothing more. Karofsky was shocked that it took them that long to search for Kurt. The police searched the house, and found nothing. Of course they wouldn't, they were so foolish, they didn't know about the cellar and they never would. It was too well hidden, and they figured that if Karofsky had done something, there would be evidence in either the house or the school.

The police then questioned his parents asking if their son had been acting differently. Both of his parents looked at each other and then answered that since Kurt had left, their son had returned to normal. He went out with friends, played sports and did well in his studies like any normal high school student. Karofsky smirked at this. They had no idea that usually when he said he was going out with Aizmo and the guys, he was with Kurt. Normally he would either drive his car a few blocks away into an ally and walk back, or pretend to wait outside for Aizmo and then head over to see Kurt. His parents didn't care. They hardly paid attention to him anyway. His parents got angry, however, when police continually probed them with the same questions over and over.

After a few visits to the stations for questions, some surveillance, and a few searches through the house later, Karofsky was taken off the person of interest list. He was sure that his father had also paid them a hefty sum and some blackmail to get them off his tail. Good thing his dad is a well know and respected lawyer.

The Gleek club, though, didn't seem to believe his innocence. He caught them glaring at him every time he passed them in the hall. He was even cornered in the locker room by Hudson, Wheels, Asianboywonder, Trouty Mouth and Puckerman, threatening him. Later that day he was cornered by Santana, threatening to make his regret his existence if he had hurt Kurt. Dave was more scared of her than the boys, he knew that Santana's methods of revenge were plain evil. He didn't care. He just looking forward to spending some more time with Kurt. His parents had stated that they were going on a trip and would be gone for a week. Karofsky had plans to bring Kurt into the house for that week, so that way he would not to have to travel outside to be with his toy. He would tie him to his bed and have his way, even get to shower with the him. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

After his parents left, Karofsky waited until dark and headed outside. He opened the lock and unfastened the chains. He walked in and down the stairs. He had to admit, he did not care much for the smell. He had left a bucket for Kurt to do his business in. He would then take it outside and bury it in a deep hole when it was halfway full. Lately though, he had not been able to do that as much with the police on his tail. His visits had been cut short to a quick fuck, some quick bathing if he had time, shove some food at Kurt and then leave. There were a few days that he was unable to get down because he had a feeling he was being followed. He left Kurt some chips, water and crackers to last him a few days. He then got a longer rope so that Kurt could at least use the bathroom.

He would have to make up for lost time this weekend. Karofsky was enjoying the fact though that, lately, Kurt had become come complacent, fighting less and less. Karofsky knew that lying to Kurt about everyone giving up along with the punishments had done the trick. Although Karofsky got more turned on the more Kurt fought.

Karofsky walked downstairs after re-chaining the door. He had already moved the toys upstairs. He turned on the light-bulb and looked down, seeing Kurt snuggled under the cover on the mattress, his mouth was opened slightly. Karofsky sat on the mattress and leaned over. He kissed slowly, soaking in the wonder of the kiss, and stuck his tongue in. Kurt moaned and kissed back in response. Karofosky began to kiss down his jaw to his neck. He bit down and sucked a bit.

"Blaine."

Karofsky was now angry. He was going to make Kurt forget about that stupid prep boy. He pulled the blanket off and sat on top of Kurt's leg. Kurt's eyes snapped open. Karofsky pulled out his pocket knife and began to carve into Kurt's stomach. Kurt shrieked in pain. Karofsky ignored his screams and kept carving until he was done. He looked at his work satisfied as the blood oozed from the wounds.

"MINE"

He used his tongue and licked what he had just carved, loving the salty, iron tinged taste of Kurt's blood. He then looked at the DK and scratched at it a bit with the knife until it was unreadable. He had to cover his tracks a little in case something happened that Kurt was found. He threw aside the knife for now and unzipped his fly, pulling himself out. He moved down and spread open Kurt's legs. Kurt tried to kick but Karofsky gripped his legs and plunged in without any preparation. Kurt began to screamed. When Karofsky finally came, he felt satisfied. He knew he had made his point.

He curled up next to Kurt's shaking form and feel asleep.

* * *

He awoke to warmth, his body curled around Kurt. Karofsky didn't know how long he had slept but knew it was time to move Kurt. He checked to make sure the wounds had stopped bleeding first before he unchained the door. He picked the sleeping Kurt up bridal style and carried him out, kicking the door closed and balanced Kurt as he locked it. He was glad it was pitch dark out still, no one could see him or Kurt. He unlocked the backdoor of the house, and locked it again behind him and moved upstairs quickly. Karofsky kicked off his shoes and moved to the shower, placing Kurt inside the tub part. He undressed quickly, looking forward to showering with Kurt. Karofsky turned the water on icy cold first to wake up Kurt, who jumped.

"Morning, time for a shower sweetheart." He changed the water to warm and hopped inside with Kurt, he helped Kurt to his feet, then pinned him against the wall. He began to attack Kurt's neck again.

"Tell me you what you want" Karofsky demanded as he one of his free hands started to stroke Kurt. Kurt groaned and whined. Karofsky bit a little bit harder, causing Kurt to cry out a bit.

"You don't want to be punished again do you?" Kurt shook his head and finally answered in a small voice.

"I want you to fuck me, hard over and over." And Karofsky did just that. After he finished a round in the shower, he used soap and cleaned Kurt up. He sprayed around letting all the residue of their deed move down the drain. He then moved Kurt to the bed after they dried off, deciding that he wanted more. He could not get enough of Kurt. He was kissing the inner part of Kurt's thighs, loving the smoothness.

"Tell me..that you love me. That you want me to always make love to you." Karofsky said between kisses. He moved to Kurt's cock and licked the tip. Kurt gasped.

"No!"

"Should I go grab the whip? Or maybe that dildo? Or how about the knife?" Karofsky asked as he continued in between licks. Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I love you Dave, and I want you to make love to me always." Tears were running freely down Kurt's cheeks. Dave leaned up and licked them away.

"That's better. Now let's try fucking while sitting on the edge of the bed." Kurt nodded, moving up off the bed and to where Karofsky was now sitting. He lowered himself slowly onto Karofsky's cock.

Hours later, Karofsky was pleased to say the least. More than that, he was thrilled. After a good few rounds of fucking, Kurt had fallen asleep curled up into Karofsky's neck, resting his head in the crook. Karofsky loved feeling the softness of his hair against his chin. He had finally broken Kurt completely.

* * *

The week was moving by quickly. Kurt was having to be tied down and punished less, though Karofsky still tied him to the bed when he left for school and threatened to kill him if he made a noise. Aizmo had been bugging him, inviting himself to come over and party while his parents were out. Karofsky made the lame excuse that if his parents found out, even in the slightest, he would be grounded and be sent off to boarding school. When Aizmo tried to protest further, calling Karofsky a loser, Karofsky told him that he would accidentally leak his little problem of being able to control himself in school to Jewfro. Aizmo shut up after. That same day, he got cornered by Puckerman, Finn and Troutymouth and received a black-eye.

Karofsky realized that he needed to get the suspicion off him for awhile, even if it meant killing Kurt. He knew Kurt was getting close to being too broken for fun. He was just give him a bath and clean him up a bit. Then leave him somewhere in a forest dead while he cleaned up all the evidence. He would even steal some sperm from the sperm bank and plant it inside Kurt.

Again, it was way to easy.

Stealing the sperm would be the difficult part but not that difficult. Since his little expulsion, he had been forced to do community service by his parents. The only place that needed people was the sperm bank. His parents said it would be perfect to build character and respect. He would sometimes volunteer every couple of weeks for a few hours. His parents had backed off slightly stating that Karofsky needed to focus on schoolwork. He had to go back tomorrow, his parents had stated that they wanted him to at least spend one day there while they were out. He would steal it then.

* * *

The next day, Karofsky returned to the sperm bank. He was greeted by the people as usual. He was glad they were understaffed today. His job was the nastiest of them all. Clean the rooms and collect the sperm. Fortunately though, his job gave him access to the facility. He waited until the people when in, grabbed gloves and then checked their pants for a pocket knife. He would use that as the weapon. No such luck. About midday, he finally hit the jackpot. He waited until someone went room. Karofsky searched the pants that had been left outside. He grinned when he found a pocket knife. He put in a plastic bag and put it in his backpack quickly in the storage room. He grabbed a cup off one of the shelves in the storage room and went into the bathroom. He took off the gloves and unzipped his pants. He jerked himself, thinking of Kurt, naked, covered in his cum, looking at him with that glazed look he always gave, his eyes had lost their luster. He exploded into the cup. He cleaned up around the edges and went back out. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and put an x on his cup, grabbing more glove as he went. He knocked on the door of the his target room, glad that those pants were still outside stating he was still there.

"Just a minute."

A man who looked to be about 40 cracked the door.

"I have the sperm, here." He handed him the cup. "Can you hand me my pants?" Karofsky handed him his pants, and the door was shut quickly. Karofsky grinned, and ripped the label off, sticking it on his cup. He tucked away into the back, putting the sperm he had into a tiny iced cooler inside his bag.

Perfect.

He took his sperm out to the counter.

"That's good Dave. That's the last one for the day for you. You are done. I will let your parents know." Dave nodded, grabbed his bag and left, anxious to get home.

He threw his bag down when he got home and went upstairs. Kurt was on the bed, looking emptily up at the ceiling.

He waited until dark to finish the deed.

* * *

Karfosky moved to the bathroom and filled the tub. He then untied Kurt and led him in. Karofsky used gloves and cleaned Kurt who was for the most part unresponsive. When he was done, he dried Kurt with a new cheap towel he just bought. He wrapped him in it and moved him downstairs to his car.

From there Karofsky drove to the middle of nowhere to some woods. He pulled over. Kurt had not made a sound that whole time. Karofsky made sure he didn't see any cars. He grabbed his bag, grabbed new gloves from an open bag in the back, then unloaded Kurt. He was so glad that he had watched a lot of crime shows before he did this. He walked into a deeper part of the woods. He would burn his shoes along with everything else in an abandoned dumpster later.

When he reached a spot that he thought would be good, he sat Hummel down leaning against a tree. He opened his bag and grabbed rope to tie him to the tree. He also got out the cooler, the knife and grabbed a nearby stick. Karofsky took the rope and tied Kurt's hands behind the tree trunk. He then took the stick and covered it in the sperm, and shoved it into Kurt.

Kurt winced in pain. Karofsky did this a few more times and then set the stick by Kurt. He then took out the knife. Kurt struggled know knowing what was going to happen. His eyes grew eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well this has been fun, but now it's over. You were a good whore while it lasted. Remember you will always be mine." Kurt's eyes grew wider in fear, but Karofsky didn't waste anytime, he moved to the side a little so the blood would not get on him, and plunged it into Kurt' s stomach above the carving.

Kurt screamed, writhing in pain.

Blood spilled trickled out, gushing from around the wound.

Then silence.

Karofsky walked away feeling satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's blurbs: Thank you again everyone for the reviews, favs, and alerts. :D**

**Summary:** Something has happened to Kurt and it is up to Blaine to figure it out. Can he salvage their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?

**Words:** 1,261

**Warnings: **Language, Abuse, Violence, Rape, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

David deemed himself lucky. He had a loving home, wonderful friends, and was getting a great education at Dalton Academy.

Three years ago when he first met Blaine, Blaine was quiet and cautious. He barely spoke to anyone his first few months at school. Wes though Blaine might be a snob, that was until David pointed out the bruising on Blaine's arms while he was giving the tour of the school. So Wes and David tried harder to make Blaine feel at home. They encouraged him to join extracurricular activities such as the sports, chess, debate, etc.

When they found out that Blaine could sing, that made him try out for the Warblers. Blaine began to open up and blend in. Eventually, through the encouragement of the board at the time, Blaine tried out for solos, eventually getting the part of the lead.

When Kurt came into the picture, David noticed Blaine's change. He would sit there and wait for Kurt's texts like a lost puppy. He was a lot more talkative than usual. He would skip his last class to go see Kurt. Blaine's world seemed to revolve around Kurt. For the first time, David saw a side of Blaine he had never seen. And he was sure it was the real Blaine. David loved Dalton, but hated what Dalton did to people. It took away their individuality.

David was sure that Blaine was falling for Kurt. Yet David didn't know what to make of Kurt. Kurt had come to spy on them. Kurt seemed like he was a good kid, a little loud and determined to speak his mind, but a good kid nonetheless.

When David found out that Kurt was transferring caused by some disagreements at his old school, everyone was sure that Blaine would ask him out. He and Wes had made a bet on how long it would take for that idiot to realize his feelings and ask Kurt out. But he didn't.

David was shocked when Blaine had announced that he was in love with some dude at the Gap. David had to admit, he didn't care much for mop-head. He knew they had gone out for coffee a few times, but David would not call that love, just a crush. He was relieved that mop-head had rejected Blaine. Even laughed when he found out that he was way older than Blaine. _Oh Blaine you really are hopeless. _

Not only did Wes owe him twenty dollars, but he was hoping that Blaine would finally see Kurt. He had hated seeing that hurt look on Kurt's face when they did their "When I Get you Alone" number. Blaine hadn't seen it. David and the other Warblers had.

David came out of class one day and found Kurt crying in the bathroom. David had to admit, over time he had grown a soft spot for Kurt. Even though Thad didn't care much for Kurt's outspoken behavior during the meetings, and Wes seemed indifferent, David had taken the time to get to know Kurt. Sometimes he would talk to Kurt in-between class or after the meeting. He had come to realize that Kurt was actually a really cool person.

In the bathroom, Kurt told David bout Blaine's bisexual adventure, he was aghast. Not for the fact that Blaine had deemed himself now a bisexual. He knew Blaine wanted to be normal coming from a family that could be difficult at times. Especially his father. But, he was appalled at the fact that Blaine had decided to run his little experiment with one of Kurt's close friends. Sure it started with a drunken kiss, which David knows when people are drunk, things happen. That's why it's important to be responsible. Then again David would pay big money to see Blaine's happy drunk ass. David knew that it had led to a fight between Blaine and Kurt, but he didn't know the specifics. He just knew that it resulted in Blaine and Kurt not speaking to each other. Blaine and Kurt did not speak to others much on the matter.

Then Kurt had his fainting spell during the meeting and started acting differently. Afterward, Blaine admitted that Kurt had apologized to him, but that Blaine did not return the apology. He got smacked by both Wes and David on the back of the head. And Kurt, well, Kurt after the fainting spell, he acted differently. He barely spoke at all, he only looked at his feet during the meeting. His eyes seemed distant, as if he was not all there. He jumped when someone spoke too loudly or touched him. He did not pay attention in class. He began to blend in. He had become essentially what Blaine was when he arrived, only worse.

Kurt announcing that was he was quitting the Warblers did not come across as too much of a shock for David. He knew that it had grown too painful for Kurt.

And like that he was gone. Now missing. It was amazing the impact of Kurt's absence had on the Warblers. The group did not seem as together as they were before. It was evident that Kurt's voice and attitude had slowly brought a change to the group.

It angered all of them that it took the police so long to look for Kurt.

On the weekends, David would join Blaine and go looking for Kurt, along with the Warblers. A month had passed and everyday more and more hope was lost. David could tell this was affecting Blaine the hardest. He hardly ate, hardly spoke and carried big circles around his eyes. Wes had found him crying several times in the bathroom. His roommate stated that every night he cried himself to sleep.

Somehow though, Blaine starting confiding in them more than before. He admitted that since Kurt's disappearance, he felt a big, huge gaping hole in his life. He seemed as if he had finally realized his feelings for Kurt.

_It was sad that he realized it when it was too late._

Blaine also confided in Wes and David about Kurt's bully, who, had been put on the person of interest list. Both were appalled that Kurt had to deal with that. David's admiration for Kurt grew, knowing that he had been strong through the horrific experience of bullying. It angered Wes and David when the police deemed the bully no longer a person of interested. From what Blaine had told them, he was first on their list of people who would harm Kurt.

_But Dalton was suppose to be safe. Kurt was supposed to be safe here._

Another month passed with no new news. One of the weekends of the search, David finally got to meet Hummel Senior. He was pale with bloodshot eyes. He looked lost. He wished had met him before all of this, because from how Kurt described his dad, Mr. Hummel was an amazing human being. But now, he was like a ghost. First his wife, and now his son. It was enough to kill a man.

It was any normal spring day. Everyone was in the study hall studying for midterms. Blaine's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and looked at it, a wave of hope gleamed in his face. He ran out into the hall to answer, Wes and David followed behind.

When they got outside, they found Blaine crying leaned up against the wall.

"What's wrong dude?" David was felt a pit in his stomach. He could not tell if Blaine's crying was happy or of devastation. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"They found Kurt."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts! :D  
**

**Summary:** Something has happened to Kurt, and it is up to Blaine to figure out what. Can he salvage their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?

**Genre:** Tragedy, Angst, etc.

**Words:** 1824

**Warning:** Language, Abuse, Angst, Rape, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

Santana Lopez deemed herself to be the one who kept it real. She just told things as they were. That did not make her a bitch, it made her THE bitch. And she was proud of it.

She was not proud of the fact that it took her so long to see the feelings she had for Brittany. Every-time she was around Brittany, she got butterflies and felt as if her heart was going to come out of her chest . And every-time she saw Brit with Artie, she had to bite her tongue and resist the urge to push him down a flight of stairs. Now though, she had a good distraction, finding Hummel. Although she and Hummel never had a relationship, well never talked, she admired Kurt for putting on a tough front to the bullying. Even if he could act like a bitchy princess sometimes.

She had to admit though, she was worried. Although Santana would never show that she was worried, the truth of the matter was, she did. She would never fully admit it but each of the Glee kids had become family to her. She could relate to them more than she could with the Cheerios. For the first time, she felt warmth, love, and acceptance.

And now someone was threatening to break up her family. And she would have none of that bullshit.

She had no regrets in threatening that creeper Karofsky. She had seen the way that he looked at Kurt before he left. Karofsky was like a dog who had found a new bone. She didn't blame Kurt one bit for being scared. She just wished she had done something sooner. Maybe none of this had happened if some one had stood up for Kurt, at least fought back. It seemed as if people started to notice things when it was too late.

So, instead of spending the weekend looking for Kurt, Santana decided to hole herself up in her parent's cabin. She needed some time to herself. In reality she needed time to think. She loved that her parents had a cabin in the woods outside of town. It was a good place for her to go and think about things, such as Britney and Kurt. Lately she felt as if she had all this pent up aggression. Today she "accidentally" punched Azimo in the stomach after he made a comment about wonderful things were now that the resident fairy was gone.

None of the Glee club members seemed to mind when she said she was going out to the cabin tonight. In all honestly she had planned on searching for Kurt, but she felt as if she was suffocating right now. All of the members nodded in understanding.

It hurt so much, having one of their own missing.

Not knowing if he was hurt.

Not knowing if he was dead.

Every single member had become a shell of themselves. It just wasn't the same. Even though Kurt had transferred he still came by to spend time with them. They were still familia, and that counted for something.

* * *

Santana flopped on her bed. It was late and she was exhausted from the drive but she could not sleep. Oso, her father's hunting dog laid next to her, not making a sound as if he understood. At last Santana let herself do what she had been longing to do for awhile. She let the tears come down. Oso whined and nudged her with his muzzle.

Seconds later, Oso got up and moved to the door and whined. She ignored it at first but he continued.

"Oso, what's wrong?" She asked. He scratched at the door as if he wanted to go out. Seconds later she heard a horrifying, blood-curling shriek. Santana sat up and grabbed her father's gun, a flashlight as well as Oso's leash.

"Oso, come here please." Oso moved over when he saw the leash. She put the leash quickly and cocked the gun. She checked her pocket to make sure she had her cellphone and keys. She locked the door behind them and set off. Oso seemed to have picked up something for he took off pulling Santana.

"Espera Oso!" Oso slowed down a little but kept moving. When he got close to a batch of trees he whined and laid down. Santana shed light on the area, squinting slightly, pointing her gun around her to make sure it was safe. Her flashlight gleamed on a unconscious figure right next to Oso, she dropped her flashlight when she was the figure's face. She grabbed her flashlight again and shed it on the figure so she could get a better look. Her breath caught, it couldn't be, could it?

_Kurt._

He was naked, save for a towel that was wrapped around his waist. His stomach was covered in blood. His eyes were closed but his face was contorted in pain. His body was a maze of bruises, cuts, hickeys and bite-marks. She gasped and took off her shirt to stop the bleeding. She put a hand to his neck to check for his pulse. It was there, but very, very faint. She continued to use one of her hands to wrap around the knife wound and the other to grab her phone. She was glad that the knife still in, it had probably had caused the blood loss to be less.

Her hand shook as she dialed 911, grateful that out here she still got one bar.

"Hello this is 911 what is your emergency?"

"Yes, my friend, Kurt Hummel, the one that was missing, I found him. He is hurt really bad, please hurry." Her voice shook.

"What is your location ma'am?"

"I am off of Highway 75, close to Botkins and Highway 219. I am in a wooded area, about a mile from the log cabin. Please hurry."

"Ma'am dispatchers are on their way. In the meantime is the victim bleeding? Is he responsive?"

"He is bleeding from a stab wound to the upper abdomen, and no he is not responsive."

"Is the knife still in the wound?"

"Yes, I have pressure around the wound to stop the bleeding."

"Okay what I need you to do is keep pressure on that wound, try not to move him, maybe try to talk to him. Someone will be there soon. Stay on the line with me until I know someone has gotten to you." Santana nodded resting the phone in-between her shoulder and her ear, balancing it carefully. She then used her free hand to touch Kurt's arm.

"It's okay Kurt, everything will be okay, I promise. You are safe now." Tears began to clung to Santana's eyes.

Santana wasn't sure if her words would really mean anything at this point. She then noticed that he was gasping for air as if he was struggling to breathe.

"Um ma'am, he is having difficulty breathing."

"Okay here is what I want you to do. I want you to pinch his nose and open up his mouth slightly and breath in to a count of five. Keep doing that till help arrives. Do not attempt CPR, that may make the wounds worse."

Santana kept on the breathing exercises until help arrived. It seemed to take them forever to get there. She watched as Kurt was checked over and then hoisted onto a stretcher.

"We will be taking him to the Botkins hospital, you can meet us there. Do you have the number of his family to call?

Santana nodded. "Yes." She watched the paramedic finish loading Kurt. She whipped out her phone and called Finn.

"Hello," Finn answered groggily. Santana forgot how late it was.

"Oi, Finnessa, I need to speak to your dad."

"Who is this?"

"Santana, look put your dad on the phone, it's about Kurt." He heard scrabbling on the other line. She waited until another voice answered the phone.

"Hello," came another gruff voice.

"Mr. Hummel, this is Santana from Glee Club. I found Kurt."

He heard a shuffle, it sounded if the phone had been dropped there for a second.

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He is on his way to Botkins Hospital. He looks like he is in bad shape."

"We will be right over," and then the line went dead.

* * *

She made her way back to the cabin, well more like ran. When she got to the cabin she called a family friend to see if she could drop off Oso. Luckily she knew a family friend nearby, and the friend was still awake, so she did not feel bad about calling so late.

About 15 minutes later, after dropping off Oso, she found herself at the hospital. Even though she knew she probably would not allowed to be in, she at least wanted to stay until Kurt's family arrived.

Personally, Santana hated hospitals. The cleanliness gave a false sense of security. In reality, hospitals reeked of sickness and death. They never really brought any happy memories, just sad. And today was no different. Silently Santana was swearing vengeance on whoever hurt Kurt. There would be no mercy. This person would regret their existence. They could count on it.

She saw a doctor move about and decided to stop him to see if there was any news on Kurt.

"Hi, someone by the name of Kurt Hummel came in here not too long ago and I was wondering if there was any information on him."

The doctor peered down at her. "Are you his family."

"As good as," Santana said.

"I am sorry, any information I have must be disclosed to the family."

"Can you at least tell me if he is okay?"

The doctor sighed and took off his glasses. "We almost lost him after he arrived, he is stable for now and in ICU. He is on breathing tubes right now because he is unable to breath on his home. It does not look good, but we are optimistic."

Santana nodded, feeling tears blur her vision. "Thank you." She sat back down, and waited.

Seconds later, though, she saw nurses bustling past hurriedly.

"Doctor Lee please go to room 503, code red in room 503."

Santana followed the nurses, moving her head down to blend in and get past the nurse's station. She was silently hoping that room 503 was not Kurt's room.

When she caught got to room 503, her breath caught.

Underneath the blankets, was Kurt.

He looked pale, almost deathlike, tiny and frail. All of his visible wounds stood out vibrantly against his pale skin. The machines beeped manically. A nurse was performing CPR on Kurt.

Another nurse came in and pushed Santana out.

"Ma'am I am sorry, you can't be here."

Santana was pushed back into the waiting room by a third nurse.

Santana her laid her head on a chair and cried.

She then did something she had not done in years.

She prayed for a miracle.

**Author's Notes: Thank you again!  
**

**Spanish Words:**

Oso-Bear

Espera-Wait


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you again everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts. I really, really do appreciate it. Originally this was going to be two parts but I think I may just do one and make it one big long story. You will see what I mean after the next chapter! (And feel free to let me know what you think) Anyways, Thanks again!  
**

**Summary: **Something has happened to Kurt and it is up to Blaine to figure it out. Can he salvage their friendship or will it turn into something more?**  
**

**Words: **1,567ish

**Warnings: **Language, abuse, rape, etc.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the song, Hallelujah. (But I do recommend checking out the Jeff Buckley version of this song. It is incredible.)

It was every parent's worse nightmare, having their child disappear. Burt Hummel wouldn't wish it on anyone.

He hated to admit it, but he felt scared, devastated and defeated.

He was scared of his son's fate. He was scared every-time that the phone rang, that it would get that phone call that said they found his son dead in a ditch.

Burt is devastated that his son was missing. It hurt so much, not knowing where his son was.

_If he is okay._

_If he is alive._

_If he is alone scared somewhere._

_If he is dead. _

Burt felt defeated towards the attitude of the town and how they took to Kurt's disappearance. Some seemed to care, some of the shopkeepers put up signs up in their windows. But others just sneered when Burt asked for help. Then again, he should have known better living in this small town. Part of him hoped that people would find the compassion to help him find his son. He was wrong.

Even his own family members didn't seem to care too much about Kurt's disappearance. Most hadn't even called or seemed to care when Burt reached out to them. Then again Burt was not surprised that they didn't call. Even though Kurt had only recently come out, it had not been hard to figure out what his sexuality was. He had heard the way some of the family had talked about his son, even at the funeral of Sarah. They couldn't even send condolences to a boy who just lost his mother. They just threw nasty comments whenever Kurt was in listening distance. It made Burt sick just to think about it.

_He was one them. A dirty little fairy._

_Kurt was not welcome in the family._

_Some of the family members didn't even call him by his name, they just called him boy._

_It's a shame they didn't have a normal child._

_It's all Kurt's fault that his mother is dead. She got sick because of his disease.  
_

Once again Burt was up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. He had vowed not to sleep until Kurt was found and safe in his arms. Even if ever did try to sleep under Carole's soothing suggestions, he only slept a little at time. He would normally wake up after a horrifying nightmare.

Most times he would wander into Kurt's room and lay on his bed. He would snuggle with Kurt's teddy bear that he had bought him when he was two.

_First his wife._

_Now Kurt._

He wondered if there is a God up there, if he had some vendetta against them. First there was losing Sarah, then the heart attack that almost took Burt away from Kurt, then the bullies and now this. Burt wished that he could wake up and this could all be just a horrible nightmare. But there is no waking up, this was all real.

Burt wandered into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge. He opened the can and began to drink. He could hear Kurt's scolding voice him for not drinking a light beer in his head.

"_Dad, seriously, you should be drinking light beer every once and awhile or wine. It's not good for your heart."_

Burt threw the can into the sink angrily. He gripped the edge of the counter and started to sob.

_It was just too painful._

"Burt," Carole's voice called from behind. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Come on sweetie you need to come to bed. It's late." Carole had been nothing short of amazing during this whole ordeal. She had become Burt's rock. Both her and Finn had been really helpful and really had become part of the family. Burt knew that if Carole hadn't been around, Burt would have lost it completely.

_Maybe he already had._

Burt turned around to face Carole who quickly embraced him into a fierce hug. He felt the floodgates spring open for the fifth time today. He felt the wetness of Carole's tears on his shirt as she cried along with him.

"Kurt's strong. He will get through this. And he will come back." She rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Moments later, they were interrupted by Finn coming into the kitchen with a hopeful look on his face.

"Burt, it's my friend Santana from Glee, she says she wants to talk to you, it's about Kurt." Burt felt as if his heart was going to come out of his chest, he quickly took the phone.

"Hello."

"Mr. Hummel, this is Santana from Glee Club. I found Kurt."

Burt turned back around and gripped the counter again tightly. He dropped the phone in the sink but then quickly picked it back up. He felt his anxiety rising, hoping it was not the phone call that he had feared would come. Carole gave him a look of concern and continued to rub circles on his back.

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He is headed over to Botkins Hospital. He looks like he is in bad shape." Burt breathed and let tears of relief fall. His son is alive.

_His son is alive._

_Thank you._

_His son is alive._

"We will be right over." He hung up quickly and spun back around. "She found Kurt, he is on his way to the hospital, he looks like he is in bad shape, but he is alive." Carole kissed him and started crying. Finn looked relieved, Burt caught a glimpse of a tear falling down Finn's face as well. "Get dressed quickly, let's head over."

* * *

The ride over seemed to take an eternity. Carole had to constantly remind Burt not to speed, even though he still did. He just wanted to get there. He just wanted to be there for Kurt. He wanted to be sure this was real. That Kurt has been found and is alive. He wanted to hold on to Kurt and never let go.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Burt ran through the doors. He was quickly greeted by the Santana outside the second set of doors. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like she had been crying for an extensive period of time. Burt felt the panic settle back in. Carole went into full mother mode and embraced her.

"What's wrong Santana?" Santana shook her head; almost resisting telling Burt what was going on. She hiccupped and finally built the courage to say in-between sobs. "Kurt… went… into… cardiac… arrest, I was ushered out. I am so sorry I don't know what is happening."

"What is his room number?"

"503. He's in ICU."

Burt took off. Not really paying attention to see if Carole and Finn were behind him. He ran past the clerk, ignoring he calls to come back. He only stopped to quickly glance at a sign to see where the ICU was, then took off again. When he got to the ICU, he started looking for room numbers. He was interrupted though by a doctor.

"Can I help you sir? You can't be back here unless you have family here."

"Yes, my son is here, Kurt Hummel. Please tell me he is okay."

The doctor took his glasses off and sighed. "Mr. Hummel, we were able to final get your son stabilized but he is in very grave condition. Right now we have him hooked on machines so that he can breathe. There was extensive damage to his liver, diaphragm, and spleen. There also are signs of blunt force trauma to his head. There is also signs of extended periods of physical abuse and rape. We won't know what other damage has been done until we go in for surgery. We are prepping him for surgery now that he is stable. We suggest that you contact local authorities so that they can take pictures and start processing for evidence."

Burt nodded, feeling nauseous. He also felt murderous. Someone had done this to his kid. Someone had his kid for two months and made his life a living hell. That bastard would pay, even if it was the last thing Burt Hummel ever did. But right now Kurt needed him, and he would be there for Kurt.

"We are still optimistic," the doctor continued,"even though this is his second time to crash, but you do have to consider the fact that your son may not pull through. And even if he does, there may be massive amounts of psychological damage that may need to be dealt with."

"Please, I just want to see my son."

"Of course."

The doctor led him into the room. Burt could not help but notice how small Kurt looked on the bed. He looked so frail in contrast to all of the machines that surrounded him. He also looked like he was in a great deal of pain. Burt gripped his son's hand, holding tight and not wanting to let go. Relief kicked in that this was real.

"Kurt, I am here. We love you and we want you to wake up. No matter what, we will get through this, I promise."

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
_ It's not somebody who's seen in the light_  
_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah _  
_ Hallelujah _  
_ Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah _


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Thank you again everyone! And yay to Fanfiction being fixed! Onward we go!**

**Genre: **Tragedy

**Words: **1,400

**Warnings: **Language, angst, rape, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

Blaine got off the phone with Finn a few minutes later after receiving the news that Kurt had been found alive.

He was taking the time to process the news. He had been glad that David had been nearby for emotional support. He was overjoyed that he had been found, but that joy so turned into worry when Finn divulged that Kurt was in the hospital. Blaine decided then and there, that he was going to the hospital, even if was a good drive from Westerville. He had to see Kurt.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked as he checked for his keys and began to walk out of the down the halls of Dalton, keys in hand.

"I am going to see Kurt."

"I am coming with you."

"David, you don't have to really. I am fine I promise."

"No you are not, and you definitely won't be okay to drive."

After some protesting and intervention, Blaine finally gave up his keys, and he, Wes, and David all piled into his blue Honda Civic.

* * *

All during the drive, Blaine tried to encourage David to drive faster. David, of course would respond by telling Blaine to shut up, and threaten to push him out the passenger door if he did not shut his trap.

Blaine could not help it. He was worried. Terrified that if he didn't get there in time, that he would not be able to apologize to Kurt, to make things right. He wanted to tell Kurt that he was not at all like the monster that made his life a living hell. That he loved spending time with Kurt. He was funny, smart, witty and strong. Something Blaine deeply admired. Kurt had tried to endure his bullies as long as possible. He wanted to tell Kurt that every-time he was around him; he felt butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to tell Kurt that his feelings for Jeremiah or Rachel could not even begin to compare to the feelings he had for Kurt.

* * *

Three hours later, they arrived at the hospital. Blaine felt himself the jitters being to grow. His stomach was churning in knots as they entered through the doors. They were greeted by Finn downstairs. Finn's eyes were red and puffy. Finn looked shaken. Blaine felt his stomach drop a bit more.

"Blaine, I told you did not have to come man."

"Finn, what's going on? How is he?"

Blaine was shocked when Finn reached out and hugged him tightly. After a few awkward moments hebroke the hug, looking awkward. "Sorry, I needed that."

"How is he doing?" Blaine repeated.

"Not good. They were able to stabilize him, but they have him on breathing tubes. Some detectives came by before he went off to surgery to collect evidence. He is in surgery right now; he has been in surgery for a while. He was hurt real bad." He swallowed hard and began to look uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, "Actually Blaine I was wondering if I could mention something to you alone." Blaine nodded to Wes and David, who took the hint. They walked off to get some coffee. They shot Blaine some worried glances over their shoulder as they walked off.

Finn then continued, he still looked really uncomfortable.

"Blaine, umm. Whoever did this, hurt him real bad. When Santana found him, he was all beat up. He almost didn't make it to the hospital. They have almost lost him twice. And they say..." Finn's voice started to break up. "I am sorry dude; it's just so hard you know?" Blaine nodded in agreement. "Kurt is always the strong one, I mean look what he had to put up with..They say...God this is so hard to say. They say that he was rrraped repeatedly by whoever did this to him. That he was tied down wherever and... ttthat was done to him. Along with other stuff which I didn't understand when the doctor rambled off."

Blaine's veins' turned to ice. He felt sick. Sweet, funny, sarcastic Kurt had been hurt in the worst possible ways. The same Kurt who had never been properly kissed until the bully took that away from him.

"They don't know if there will be any psychological damage. It is just so hard to wrap my head around you know?" Finn continued. Blaine nodded, feeling his eyes water and tears fall.

"Um I told Burt about how close you guys are, and they won't let anyone but family see him until he is out of the intensive care. You are welcome to get a hotel or stay at our house in Lima if you want to. I know Westerville is a far drive. They just don't know how long he will be in intensive care."

As much as Blaine wanted to stay in Lima and wait for Kurt to come around, he had to return to school. Although Finn promised Blaine that when he got the green light for other visitors, he would let Blaine know right way.

* * *

On the drive back, Wes and David kept asking him if he was alright, sending distressed glances in his direction. Blaine didn't say anything. He was glad that Finn texted him to tell him that Kurt got out of surgery. He didn't dare disclose what Finn had told him. It was too disturbing to think about. He thoughts started to drift over to possible culprits for those horrible acts inflicted onto Kurt. Of course the first name that came to find was Karofsky. Even though he was taken off the person of interest list, Blaine did not trust the police's judgment. He had seen first-hand the way that Karofsky acted around Kurt, the way he looked at him. That and the fact that Karofsky had traveled all the way out to Dalton to see Kurt made Blaine even more suspicious. Blaine was happy that Jeff had come forward with the information about Karofsky's vist, even though he had pointed Karofsky in Kurt's general direction.

Blaine started to feel sick.

_Karofsky visiting Kurt._

_Kurt acting differently._

_The sex mess in the Warbler's room._

It was like all the pieces fit together. He saw Kurt's face when Wes was ranting off about the mess that one day. It was a look of pure panic.

_Why hadn't he seen it before? _

Blaine just hoped that now there was enough evidence to point the finger at Karofsky.

* * *

The next few weeks of school seemed to drag on. Blaine could not focus in class. Wes and David had resorted to holding him down and force-feeding in order to get him to eat. Blaine's mind seemed to wander back to Kurt. He felt guilty. He should have taken better action when the signs were placed right in front of him. Maybe, just maybe, he could have saved Kurt from this mess.

He was surprised when he got a call during third period from Finn. He stepped outside to take the call. Luckily his teacher was more than understanding about the situation.

'"Hello?"

"Blaine, it's Finn. They have moved Kurt out of intensive care. You are welcome to come by and visit." Finn didn't need to say anything else, for Blaine was hopping into his car right after those words came out of Finn's mouth. Screw classes, Kurt was more important.

* * *

When Blaine arrived, he felt his stomach flutter again. He was determined now to make things right, now matter what. Whoever did this to Kurt would not get away with it. Blaine followed the directions that Finn gave him and found himself in front of Kurt's room. Finn was outside waiting for him, along with a distraught Mercedes.

"Hey Blaine, glad you could make it," Blaine nodded and entered the room. Finn looked like he wanted to say something else, but Blaine ignored him, he just wanted to see Kurt. When he entered the room, Kurt was propped up on a bed. There was still machine's encased around Kurt. Blaine could not help but notice how frail Kurt looked. His face was pale and his eyes were sunken. Burt was sitting next to Kurt, holding his hand, talking to him. Kurt turned to look at his new visitor, his reaction, though was not what Blaine was expecting.

"Dad, who is this?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: Thank you again everyone. :)**

**Summary: ** Something has happened to Kurt, and it is up to Blaine to figure it out in time. Can he salvage their friendship? Or will it turn into something more?

**Warnings: **Language, especially homophobic slurs, violence, abuse, rape.

**Genre: **Tragedy

**Words: ** 2,002

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Glee.

_Kurt was on the mattress again with the monster on-top. Karofsky was biting his leg moving up the inside of his thighs. He nibbled a bit on the inside of Kurt's thigh. Kurt moaned. Karofsky's eyes gleamed as his wrapped his mouth around Kurt's member. After being here for so long, Karofsky had worked his body in such a way that he knew all of the spots that turned Kurt on, that made him moan. And Karofsky made sure that he re-worked those spots repeatedly. It felt so good, but it was so wrong. How much longer could this last? How much longer did he have to put up with this torture? No one would want him now. He was dirty. _

_Blaine wouldn't want anything to do with someone who now let themselves be willingly fucked by his tormentor. _

_His glee club wouldn't want anything to do with him now. At Dalton or McKinley ._

_Mercedes would even be disgusted with him. _

_His father wouldn't want anything to do with a dirty fag. That what his son was, a dirty, dirty fairy. He knew that the secretly his father wanted someone who was normal. He knew that Finn was the better child, the normal child. _

_No one wanted him, minus Karofsky. But the way that Karofsky wanted Kurt was not of love, it was of lust. Kurt was just a punching bag for him to take out all of his sexual frustrations. Karofsky had taken current pictures to show Kurt that contained Kurt's family and friends, showing them laughing and having a good time. All of them. Karofsky liked to rub those pictures in Kurt' s face. At first Kurt didn't believe it, but after persistence on Karofsky's part, he knew those smiling faces were a sign._

_He really was unwanted here. Life was better without him in it._

_He would never be able to have a proper intimate moment with someone now. That had been taken away from him._

_He moaned as he climaxed into Karofsky's mouth. _

_A couple hours later, Karofsky was spooning him, one arm latched firmly around his waist, the other gently fondling him. It was like Karofsky could not get enough of him. Even after the sex was done with, Karofsky would continually touch him. Karofsky kissed his neck, behind the ear. _

"_You are.." He said in between kisses, "Just too sexy babe."_

_Kurt tried to struggle to get out of his grip, but Karofsky just grabbed on tighter. _

"_Where do you think you are going? No one wants you but me. Everyone is better off without you. That's why they gave up. Because they have realized this, and it time that you did too. I am the only one who wants you now."_

_Kurt let the tears fall, knowing that Karofsky was right. He turned around and faced Karofsky. Karofsky kissed him deeply, letting his tongue enter through Kurt's parted lips, grunting in pleasure. Kurt kissed him back. Kurt decided that if he could not get out of this mess, there was no point in fighting now. It was useless to fight now, only to be punished. After yet another round of sex, Karofsky had his arms around Kurt, forcing him to snuggle up against Karofsky's chest. He laid his head in the crook of his neck, letting Karofsky stroke him. _

_More time seemed to pass. It seemed as if the days seemed to drag on. Kurt would just lie there on the dirty, semen and blood covered mattress with only a blanket for warmth until his tormentor came down for sex. Karofskty still had him tied to the pipe. For awhile there, Karofsky didn't come as often, and didn't stay long. During that time, Karofsky would have a quick sex round, then leave food and run. A voice in his back of his head hoped that it was the police on his tail, but he knew that was not possible. _

_Kurt liked having the time to himself. Then again he felt no concept of time anymore. Lately also things had seemed a bit hazier, and he felt tired most of the time. Sometimes he could not catch what Karofsky was saying. _

_He felt hands fondle him again. Kurt moaned and felt himself get hard. He imagined that those hands belonged to Blaine, when Blaine wanted him. _

_The pace quickened._

"_Blaine," he cried out, shivering as he came._

_Moments later he felt someone on top of him, carving into him. Kurt screamed. He knew that the moment of bliss was over, and he was back with that monster. He could feel Karofsky was carving into his stomach. He screamed the whole entire time. After Karofsky was done, he punched Kurt hard in the face, then he moved down, spreading open Kurt's legs and began to thrust into Kurt roughly with no preparation. Kurt cried out. _

_When he was done, Kurt fell asleep. When he awoke again, he was in a shower, cold water poured down to wake him._

"_Wakey, wakey," Karofsky cooed. Karofsky stripped and turned the water so it was warmer and stepped in. He was already sporting an erection. Kurt realized that he was in the main house, and that his nightmare had reached a whole new level._

_Kurt liked being in the house, even though the blinds were shut, he had a better idea of day and night, and it wasn't cold. But it also meant more sex, it was as if Karofsky was making up for lost time. Kurt figured that Karofsky's parents had to be be out of town in order for him to stay in the house._

_Kurt came to realize all that he was good for, was sex. Karofsky seemed to enjoy the sex way too much, always wanting it, in different forms: foreplay, S and M, eating food off of Kurt's body, and trying new positions. So Kurt would givein to him without a fight, even show that he wanted it. Convince himself that he wanted the sex as well. _

_He would give up and be Karofsky's compliant little whore. He would kiss back, not hold back his moans, and do everything that Karofsky told him. _

_Kurt also found the more complacent he was, the less he was punished. He had even gotten to the point where Karofsky would only tie him down when he would leave the house. Karofsky seemed to get even more turned on when Kurt would whimper for more. _

_One day, Karofsky came home, his eyes gleaming. He grabbed Kurt and put him in the tub. Kurt didn't move or react much. He felt like he didn't need to anymore. _

_He was moved to the tub. Karofsky was giving him a nice bath, but unlike before, he was not in the tub with Kurt, and his touches where gentler. Kurt wondered if something was up. Karofsky then grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and took him out to the car, carrying him bridal style._

_He as shocked that Karofsky was taking him somewhere. That shocked so turned nervousness. He wondered what he had up his sleeve. Kurt didn't have time to think, Karofsky put the cloth over his mouth, and darkness took over._

_When Kurt woke up, he found something rough against his back and arms. He tried to move but found that his hands were tied behind him. When things got into focus, he realized that he was tied to a tree. His eyes widen when he saw Karofsky pull out a knife and a jar. He opened the jar and grabbed a nearby stick, covering the stick with the contents of the jar. _

_Karofsky then spread open Kurt's legs and shoved the stick in. Kurt gasped in pain. Karofsky repeated this a few more times, then set the stick beside Kurt, reaching then for the knife._

_Kurt began to struggle, his eyes widen, he knew what was coming. Karofsky's eyes had a nasty gleam about them._

"_Well this has been fun Kurt, but now it's over. You were a good whore while it lasted. Remember you will always be mine." He shoved the knife into Kurt._

_Kurt screamed. The pain was unimaginable. He watched Karofsky walk off with a satisfied look in his eyes._

_Not even Karofsky wanted him now._

_Kurt embraced the darkness when it came._

* * *

When he awoke, he had no idea where he was. At first everything was blurry, but when things started to come into focus, he noticed that he was in a white room and he felt warm. Machines beeped around him. He tried to think of something, anything to say but came up with a blank. He looked over to see an older gentlemen holding his hand. Upon seeing that he was awake, he stood up quickly and called the nurse.

"Dad.," he croaked through his mask. The nurse came in and took off the mask. He saw another nurse run off in his peripheral vision, muttering something about grabbing a doctor. His father squeezed his hand.

"Dad, where am I? Where is mom?"

His father looked confused for a moment, Kurt had no idea why. "Carole will be back in a bit, she went to go get some food. But Finn is here."

"Who are Carole and Finn?"

His father looked shocked. Just then the doctor came in. He was a short man of Asian decent with very kind eyes.

"Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess, just tired."

"Do you feel any pain?" Kurt shook his head. The doctor started to check his breathing and other vitals. He then grabbed his flashlight and wave it in front of Kurt's eyes.

"Okay Kurt I need you to follow the light. Very good, everything looks good. You are a very lucky young man. You are very lucky to be alive. I will have the nurse change your dressings later, you just rest up and I will be back in a bit." Kurt nodded.

The nurse who was there when he first woke up walked over to his bag and put medicine in. "Now Kurt just yell if you need anything or push the button okay? My name is Lucy and I am here to take care of you. Even if its to up the dosage on your pain medicine just let me know. We want you to be comfortable. Now this medicine will make you sleepy."

Kurt felt the edges around him grow blurry, and everything fade to black.

_It was dark for the most part, minus a tiny light-bulb lighting the space. Someone was on-top of him, ripping off his clothes, he struggled with no avail. He shivered in the cold. He felt the hands begin to fondle him, he felt dirty. He looked up and squinted in what little light he had, trying to get a look at the face, and barely caught a glimpse of it, but he didn't recognize it. Hands now moved to his thighs, moving them apart, caressing him. _

_Then the stranger moved in and entered Kurt. Kurt screamed for help, no one answered. He was in so much pain. It hurt so much. He kept screaming as the stranger continued to move in him._

"_Such a good little whore."_

"_So fucking tight."_

_Hands were now shaking him._

_Kurt._

Kurt awoke to his father gently shaking him.

"Kurt, come on wake up buddy." His father stopped shaking him when he saw his eyes were opened. Burt's eyes were furrowed with concern. "You okay there bud?" Kurt felt the sweat settle on his forehead, he breathed heavily trying to forget the dream. It made him feel sick. He felt nauseous, the bile rising in his throat. He leaned over and puked over the railing of the bed. His father sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub Kurt's back. He continued to dry heave for a few minutes.

"Come on, get it all out."

"It was nothing dad really, just a nightmare," Kurt said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt a little better, but not much.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Kurt you are going to have to talk to me eventually," Burt said desperately. But Kurt just looked out the window. When he did, he swore that he saw the same figure from his dream, standing outside his window by a tree.

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap. I don't know when I will be able to update again, I have two really big things happening next week that I need to prepare for, but I will try hard to get something up this weekend as a break from the craziness. And woot to the hiatus being almost done, I think I have like 13 hours left until the new Glee episode premieres. (Yeah I am totally not in withdrawal) **

**Oh and before I forget, I do have another fic out, called Looking Up, its kinda a one chapter blurb about Santana getting help from Kurt after being rejected by Britt. If you have time I encourage you all to check it out. :)**

**Also, okay warning, I won't give away the spoiler, but you have been warned that there is an allusion to a spoiler...**

**So did you all hear about the drama about the extra that leaked who won prom king and queen from the Glee Prom Episode? Pretty intense.  
**

**Oh also, I do have a twitter now, I may sometimes write on it if I am going to update soon or what not. You are all welcome to add me: It's LadyDoomDragon.**

**Wow, I think that is my longest note to date. Anyways I am off to bed now, got a crazy day tomorrow.**

**Cheers!**

**LadyDragoness~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Thank you again everyone, I can't believe it. One hundred reviews. You guys rock!**

**Summary: **Something has happened to Kurt, and it is up to Blaine to figure it out. Can he salvage his friendship with Kurt? Or will it turn into something more?

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Tragedy, Angst

**Warnings: **Angst, torture, language and rape.

**Word Count: **1,429

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

Blaine could not believe what he was hearing. It took him a moment to process it all.

"Dad who is this?"

Kurt did not remember him. How was this possible?

"Kurt, this is Blaine, he goes to your school."

"Oh." Kurt almost looked disappointed, as if he was expecting his father to say something else. Blaine got over the initial shock and walked in and over to Kurt's beside. He tried to ignore the bruises and cuts that were glaring angrily from places that were not covered by a gown or bedding.

"Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?" Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's hand but Kurt pulled his hand away quickly as if he was afraid that touching Blaine would cause his hand to fall off.

"I'm fine. I don't know you. Please don't touch me." Blaine tried not to be hurt by this statement. Right now, Blaine would not be lying if he was to admit that he would do anything to embrace Kurt, to make sure this was all real, but most of all, to reassure Kurt and himself that everything would be alright in the end. He knew that Kurt really didn't mean it, he was just scared and confused because he didn't know what was going on.

"Okay,"" Blaine sighed, he pulled up a chair close to Kurt's beside. "No more touching I promise."

"I will give you guys a few moment," Burt mumbled as he got up and left the room.

The air grew tenser without Burt there.

"So Kurt," Blaine said cheerfully, trying to break the tension, "What have do the doctors have to say about you getting out here?"

"I don't know."

"They haven't said anything to you?"

"No."

"Have you asked them anything about it?"

"Yes."

"And what did they say?"

"Nothing."

"I see."

Silence fell again between them. Kurt looked out the window, disinterested in talking to Blaine.

Just then one of the Nurses bustled in with a tray. "Okay Kurt, it is time to change your dressings. I think your pain medicine should be kicking in, so now would be a good time to change. And who is this, another visitor?"

"I should, I should go.. I will go get your dad," Blaine said as he stumbled with his words.

"Oh don't be silly, it won't take long. Besides, he may need you here for moral support," the nurse said winking at Kurt. She organized the dressings, ointment and tape on the tray and turned around to face Kurt.

"Okay Kurt I am going to need you to look away okay? This is going to hurt a little but I don't want you to see. Why don't you stare at this strapping young visitor?"

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine. The nurse lifted the first bandage on Kurt's abdomen. She quickly cleaned the stitches and moved downwards. Kurt winced in a pain a little, but he kept his blue eyes focused on Blaine. Blaine bit his lip to keep from making a face that would either upset Kurt or give the hint that wounds were severe. Blaine bit his lip harder when the nurse lifted up the second gauze, glaring outward from his stomach was the word MINE. The nurse looked up and a Blaine, shaking her head as if to say don't say anything. Blaine felt sick. He kept swallowing the bile that was forcing its way up his throat and looked at Kurt.

"Its..It's okay Kurt.. She is almost done." Kurt nodded. Blaine decided in that moment to do the one thing that he was good at to keep Kurt preoccupied, sing.

_You think I'm pretty,_

_Without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny,_

_When I get the punch line wrong, _

_I know you get me,_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Kurt's eyes sparkled slightly as Blaine continued to sing to him. Blaine felt a lump grow in his throat, and his heart ache a little at the familiarity of the song and all the memories it brought back, from the time that they first met. Blaine wished he could go back in time to that moment, when things were safe. When Kurt knew who he was and wasn't sitting here, in a hospital hurt. Before Blaine had rejected him.

_Before you met me, _

_I was a wreck,_

_But things got kind of heavy,_

_You brought me to life,_

_Now every February,_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine,_

The nurse continued through the different bandages, taking them off gently, then placing ointment on the wounds and then patching them back up. Blaine tried to keep his focus on Kurt but found it difficult with all of Kurt's injuries glaring back at him as a painful reminder of what Kurt went through.

_Let's go all, the way tonight,_

_No regrets, _

_Just love,_

_We can dance until we die, _

_You and I, will be young forever._

"Kurt, this boy has a real nice voice. I think he's a keeper," he heard the nurse whisper into Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded.

_You make me, feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away _

_And don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back. _

"I hate to interrupt but, Kurt, you are done. Now I think it is time you said goodbye to your friend. You need sleep. I will be back to check on you in about an hour or so," the nurse's voice boomed in the room with a echo.

"I will see you later, Kurt," Blaine said waving.

"Yeah, bye," Kurt said as he snuggled under the sheets and turned away from Blaine.

Blaine walked out the room and sighed. He sat down and placed his head in his hands, letting a few tears fall. He heard footsteps moments later and quickly wiped his tears, looking up to see Burt with two steaming hot cups of coffee. He handed Blaine a cup and sat next to him.

"You okay? You look like you just got out of World War three or something."

"Yeah, just talking to Kurt is difficult, he was being stubborn. Where did Finn and Mercedes run off to. " Blaine answered.

Burt chuckled, "He gets that from his mother. Just give it time, he will come around. And they went to get some air and grab something to eat, they will be back soon."

"Mr. Hummel?"

"Please, call me Burt. I don't do too well with formalities."

"Do you know what happened exactly to Kurt?"

"Look kid, I know you may have the right intentions with my son. I do appreciate it, but I am not a dumbass. Aren't you the kid that is dating that Berry girl and did so as you were leading Kurt on?"

"Look, it was just a minor state of confusion. It's all in the past now."

"Really, then tell that to Kurt. You didn't have to see his hurt expression, or hear him cry himself to sleep at night or deal with his irritable temper. You being here may not be the best thing for him. Right now he can't remember you, but I don't want him to have to relive that rejection on top of everything else that he may or may not remember.."

"Look I think is a big misunderstanding. I just want to be here for Kurt. No matter, what he is my best friend."

"I think you should go."

"Sir, please."

"Please leave...I will let Finn contact you to let you know when Kurt is out of the hospital. We might be able to set something up then. By then, maybe things will be a little bit better."

Blaine got up to leave. He didn't want to argue further with Kurt's father. He knew that he was under a great deal of stress.

He knew he had to say one more thing before he left.

"Please, let me see him after he gets out. I may have made some mistakes, but I really, really care about your son."

Blaine quickly grabbed his coat and left, not looking back. Blaine looked and saw a figure standing by a tree over at the edge of the parking lot. Blaine swore it looked like Dave Karofsky but when he looked again, the figure was gone. Blaine shrugged it off as his imagination, and kept going to his car.

* * *

Another week seemed to pass slowly for Blaine. He kept checking his phone, even during class which prompted him to get yelled at by a few teachers.

He was on his way to French when he felt his phone buzz.

"Hello?" Heavy breathing came form the other line.

"Blaine we need your help, we can't find Kurt."

**Author's Note: Again sorry about the wait guys, the last few weeks have been hellish. Hopefully I will have a bit more time to update now. (And please don't throw too many tomatoes my way for the cliffy) **

**I won't spoil anything but I will say the prom episode was very interesting. If you haven't watched it yet, I recommend that you do. **

**Thanks again guys!**

**Lady Dragoness~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Gang! I am so sorry it took so long to update. Life has been interesting and crazy, (It still is) but here it is. Thank you all for your patience and kind words. :) **

**Also you can follow me on tumblr now at mythicalgatorade (dot) tumblr (dot) .com or just search Mythicalgatorade. I promise my tumblr is not as morbid as my fanfiction. I like to post pictures of cute animals and other things. **

**Also I was wondering if anyone would be interesting in being a beta for this fanfiction. I normally edit on my own but still find errors. I need someone who is a grammar king/queen to find the errors and to make sure I am still doing this fanfiction justice. If you are interested, please feel free to pm me. Thanks so much!**

**Anyways, onwards and enjoy!**

**Words: 2188**

**Warnings: Violence, Language and possible character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Italics=Flashback**

* * *

Chapter 15

Blaine felt his blood run cold at the words. He felt his phone slip from his hand and heard it hit the floor.

"_We can't find Kurt."_

Blaine felt almost out of body when he heard those words, as if he was having a déjà vu all over again from before. It took a while for Blaine to come back to his senses. He leaned down and grabbed his phone, taking a few breaths before finally speaking, "What, can you repeat that please?" Blaine was hoping that he had misheard Finn.

"I don't know, I don't know. We went to go get food and came back and the nurses refused to let us in. They said Kurt was missing. And we can't get into his room, the police are here. We need your help." Finn sounded despondent.

"What, what, can I do?" Blaine asked feeling both desperate and determined. He had lost Kurt once; he felt the urgency to find him and never let him out of his sight again.

"We need you here man, as soon as possible to help search. The police are doing what they can but you know their resources are limited and all that. Or so they say."

"I understand I will be right there Finn. Tell Burt I will come as soon as I can." Blaine grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door ignoring Wes and David as they called after him.

* * *

Blaine tried his hardest not race back to the hospital, but he couldn't help it. He felt anxious, agitated and the drive felt as though it was taking forever. Blaine swore his breath as he gripped tighter on the steering wheel trying to deter all thoughts that Karofsky may have found Kurt and could hurt him. Instead Blaine tried to think of the happier times with Kurt. Blaine couldn't deny when he thought back, that he and Kurt and grown pretty close. Blaine had been grateful that the countertenor could accept him for all that he was, including some of his dark past. It had been so easy to open up to Kurt, and Kurt in turn opened up to him. If Blaine really put some thought into it, he had been falling for Kurt since they first met but had felt the need instead to fall into the role of the mentor because of the circumstances when they had first met.

Circumstances that involved the monster that made Kurt's life a living hell that never wanted to end. Blaine turned on the radio and blasted it the rest of the way, hoping that it would quiet his brain with the distraction of music.

* * *

When Blaine finally arrived back at the hospital, he rushed inside not even stopping to double check to see if he locked his doors properly. He was greeted by a very distraught Finn.

"I am so glad you are here man. Everyone but me has left to go divide up and look for Kurt, I just volunteered to stay here and wait for you." Finn filled Blaine as they walked back outside. "Apparently according to the police there was no sign of a struggle or anything. They think that Kurt may have just been confused and wandered off. Burt's work truck is also missing."

"Have they found whoever kidnapped Kurt yet?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet, "Finn said grimly. " The officers are hoping that they find whoever did this soon. The police have a lead and I think they went to follow up with that. I think everyone has headed back to Lima to look around there or close to the hospital. If you want, you can head out close to the hospital and look around."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yes, I will do that. Do you have my number to reach me if you find him or anything?"

"Yeah, I still have Kurt's cell phone with your number in it. I will call you if we find anything." Finn patted Blaine's arm and ran to his car. Blaine returned to his car and climbed into the seat. He took a deep breath and started to car, trying to put himself in Kurt's shoes and think of places that Kurt would wander off to. He really hopes that Karofsky had not caught wind that Kurt had wandered off and caught up with Kurt before they did. Blaine was convinced without a doubt that it was Karofsky who did this. Blaine closed his eyes trying to focus more on where Kurt was.

* * *

_Kurt giggled as he _p_ulled the Blaine closer and clutched tighter to Blaine to help support him. "Just stay close to me and follow my voice. I can't wait until you see this."_

"_Kurt, where the hell are we?" Blaine was thoroughly confused. When Kurt said he wanted to blindfold him and surprise him with something special, Blaine was uncertain at the idea. _

_All Blaine knew was that there was a car ride involved, and he was outside. _

_Moments later Kurt took off the blindfold. "Okay now open your eyes."_

_Blaine opened his eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight while taking in the scene, all the while letting go of Kurt's hand. They were in the woods somewhere. It was quiet and peaceful. Not far off Blaine could tell that there was a cliff that cut off into possibly more woods. "What is this Kurt?" Blaine was still dumbfounded as to why Kurt brought him here._

"_Take my hand." Blaine reluctantly took Kurt's hand again. Kurt led Blaine closer to the cliff. Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. It was beautiful; the cliff had a view that overlooked the city._

"_Blaine, ever since that day you took my hand at Dalton, you have been nothing short of being an amazing friend and mentor. I wanted to say thank you by bringing you somewhere special. Before my mom died, she used to bring me and my father here. Sometimes I still come here to be close to her, especially if I am upset or confused. I wanted to bring you here so that you can get to meet her and see a place that will always be special to me." Kurt started to tear up as he continued, "Because Blaine, you are special to me. You taught me how to stand up for myself and have always been there for me as a friend. And I will never forget it." _

"_Oh Kurt, this is amazing." Blaine breathed, feeling very touched that his friend trusted him like this. "It is nice to finally get to meet Mrs. Hummel. Thank you, so much."_

_From then on, every once and awhile, Blaine and Kurt would visit up there to picnic and take flowers to Kurt's mother._

* * *

Blaine knew it was probably a long shot, but it wouldn't hurt to look there for Kurt. Blaine vaguely remembered where the spot was and knew that it would not be that much longer of a drive to get there. Pulling out of his parking spot, he quickly drove off in the direction of the special spot that Kurt had shown him a few months ago.

Blaine was shocked to say the least that he remembered where it was. When he got closer, it seemed as if his brain went into autopilot and remembered where to turn. The Warbler was grateful they went there more than once and Blaine had driven a few times, which was probably why he remembered it so well.

* * *

Blaine pulled up ten minutes later to the spot and got out of the car. It place still was beautiful; beautiful, beautiful and deserted. Blaine looked around and sighed when he saw that no one else was there. His heart sunk. Blaine was starting to think that maybe he was going crazy; he had really hoped that Kurt might be here. He started to turn around to leave when he heard a voice humming. Blaine felt his heart jump in this throat. He knew that voice anywhere.

Blaine looked around and yelled, "Kurt!"

"Over here," a voice answered. Blaine turned to the right and moved through a thicket, following the voice that he had just heard. When he had reached the clearing, he saw Kurt sitting on a rock, swaying back and forth humming to himself. Kurt stopped humming when he saw it was Blaine.

"Oh, it's you." Kurt said looking disappointed. Blaine tried to disregard the disappointed look and moved closer. He was not going to lie, that look on Kurt's face hurt. "I was hoping it was my dad. I didn't want to worry him but I wanted to come here."

"Kurt.." Blaine started to say but Kurt interrupted him, "Let me guess, you want me go back. I am sorry but I can't, I hate hospitals. I just wanted to come someplace where things may make sense."

"No I was going to say we should get you a blanket or something."

"Oh." Kurt paused and let an awkward silence fall between them before asking, "How did you find me anyway? No one else but my dad knows about this place."

"Well," Blaine said moving closer, debating if he should lie or not, "I come here to think about things."

"That doesn't really answer my question." Kurt snorted. "And if you are trying to lie you are really bad at it."

"Oh alright, you brought me here a few times."

"I see…" Kurt whispered. "I hate not remembering things. I wish I could. I keep having these dark dreams of this man attacking me and I wish I could make sense of it all."

"I know." Blaine said.

"I was hoping that maybe if I came here, my mother could help me. It's the only thing I can remember that feels safe and makes sense. Dad told me that she died almost ten years ago." Kurt had tears now on his cheeks cascading downwards. Blaine attempted to move closer to comfort Kurt, but Kurt stepped back. Blaine stopped moving closer when he saw Kurt trying to get away. He just wanted Kurt to trust him.

"I am so sorry Kurt; I know this must be hard for you."

"Do you?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"That came out wrong, what I meant to say was, this is going to be hard, but I promise to be with you ever step of the way in making this easier."

"I don't think so," another voice growled. Blaine turned around to see a menacing looking Karofsky who had just piled out of the bushes holding a gun. Blaine tried to move closer to Kurt but stopped when he heard the gun cock.

"Don't move or I will shoot. And if you don't believe me, you should." Karofsky had a crazed, hungry look in his eye. He did not look sane. Kurt looked frightened.

"Look, I know this may be one big misunderstanding David, so why don't we just talk it out," Blaine said reasonably.

"There is nothing to discuss here, you are trying to take what's not yours and what is clearly mine. I have come to take it back." Blaine stepped up so that he was between Kurt and Karofsky. Blaine was not going to lie; he was scared stiff but felt a huge obligation to protect Kurt.

"Let's be reasonable here and talk like gentlemen. Put the gun down and we can discuss this David." Blaine moved forward a bit while reaching into his coat pocket to dial 911.

"Hands out, no funny business Fairy Boy." Blaine took his hand out and raised them up a bit. His brain was trying to mold ideas of how to get help and protect Kurt. "There is nothing to discuss I am taking Kurt with me. If you make it out or not is totally up to you. So I recommend you cooperate," Karofsky growled. Blaine could feel his heart racing and adrenaline pumping. One idea popped into Blaine's mind, it was maybe crazy enough to work.

"Kurt," Blaine called back.

"Don't fucking talk to him you fucking dick. He's mine," Karofsky yelled.

"Yes?" Kurt breathed.

"One my mark, I am going to tell you something and I need you to do it, " Blaine said calmly moving towards Karofsky._ Yes, distract him away from Kurt. Keep him focused on you. _

"Stop talking," Karofsky commanded aiming his gun at Blaine.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kurt demanded.

"Just do it. You can trust me. I want to help. On the count of three."

"I will fucking shoot you fairy boy." Karofsky was starting to look angrier than before.

"One."

"Whatever you are thinking, just stop."

"Two."

Karofsky cocked his gun again. "I will fucking shoot."

"Three! Run!" Blaine screamed as he ran forward towards Karofsky. Karofsky stepped back in shock and pulled the trigger.

All Blaine remembered afterwards was pain on his right side. He heard screams around him. His left hand reached in his pocket shakily and tried to dial 911.

He was unsure if he dialed correctly for darkness greeted his eyes shortly after.

* * *

**This is the part where I mention cute animals again and hide! **


End file.
